Yo Cuidaré de Tí
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome se verán envueltos en una situación complicada, son obligados a estar juntos, y a pesar de no conocerse mucho es suficiente para odiarse mutuamente, pero tienen un solo propósito en común y aceptan en contra de su voluntad.
1. Antes de Todo

**Nuevo año, nuevas ideas y, nueva historia...**

 **GC MOON**  
 **Enero 26, 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 01**

 **Antes de todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _–Suficiente– Retumbó la voz autoritaria del hombre que se encontraba en la silla presidencial mirando filosamente a su acompañante. –Ahora lárgate de mi oficina– ordenó demandante._

 _El más joven chasqueó la lengua enfadado, sabía que su hermano era tan obstinado que no accedería a su petición, ¿Por qué era tan amargado?, solo era un favor; ¿Los hermanos no hacían esas cosas? Claro que sí, solo que ellos no tenían una relación precisamente perfecta, a su modo se desarrollaron la tolerancia y cariño mutuo, se mantenían en contacto frecuentemente debido a su trabajo juntos, ninguno terminaba de comprender de dónde nació esa extraña conexión entre ellos._

 _–¡Khe! que amargado eres, solo es una noche, una simple cena; puedes con esto Sesshomaru. Padre deseaba que lleváramos una relación soportable._

 _El muy maldito de su medio hermano había utilizado un arma filosa y que incluso, Inuyasha no sabía todo el poder que tenía esa palabra sobre él; nunca lo diría pero, no se negaría a un deseo de su padre, siempre lo respetó y lograría que se retorciera de orgullo sobre su tumba admirándolo por lo que era capaz de hacer, si eso significaba ir a la estúpida cena de su inútil hermano lo haría._

 _–Bien, ahora vete– Sin mirarlo hizo una seña con su mano indicando que saliera de la oficina._

 _–¿De verdad?, ¿Irás? – Definitivamente el joven platinado era un caso perdido "idiota" pensó el Taisho Mayor, su inútil hermano Jamás se enteraría de lo que podía lograr con la palabra "padre"._

 _–Hn– Fue su última respuesta que le dio aún sin mirarlo ya que se había ocupado con unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio sin prestarle la necesaria atención a sus quejas._

 _–Genial, nos vemos a las nueve en mi casa– Orgulloso por lograr que aceptara se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la salida cuando escuchó que habló._

 _–Será la primera y última vez que acepte una invitación de tu parte– La voz era letal y amenazante._

 _–¡Ja!, claro– Contestó arrogantemente restándole importancia y salió del lugar._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El imponente platinado estaba con los ojos cerrados recargado sobre su silla recordando las palabras de su medio hermano, el dolor de cabeza se aferraba y parecía no ceder, abrió los ojos con enfado, tomó de golpe el líquido que le quedaba y se levantó para servirse más.

Mientras avanzaba por su oficina escuchó el ligero toque en la puerta, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía, su secretaria.

–Adelante– indicó dando la espalda a la puerta sirviéndose más vodka.

La joven tímidamente entró y habló sin saber la manera correcta de dirigirle la palabra en estos momentos.

–Señor, la cita es en media hora, su auto está listo y el chofer lo espera–

–Bien, puedes retirarte– Contestó sin voltearse.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose apretó con fuerza, pero sin quebrar el vaso y tomó de golpe el líquido que había, se giró, tomó su saco y salió de su oficina dirigiéndose hacia el elevador, su mente estaba llena de imágenes y recuerdos, los cuales se empeñaba en aparecer, solo iba con un objetivo en mente; solo iba por _ella_.

Sus empleados observaban el andar imponente y preciso de su jefe apartándose de su camino sin recibir una mirada de aquel hombre que parecía un Lord de tiempos antiguos, Sus ojos de un color peculiar y codiciosamente atrayente como era el oro y esa cabellera platinada le daban una apariencia exótica, agregándole más misterio y necesidad de poner los ojos sobre él, nunca pasaba desapercibido, y a él parecía no importarle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _El dolor quemaba en su pecho, era como un fuego que consumía cada parte de su ser aferrándose a ella hasta volverla nada, no podía escuchar a nadie a su lado, solo retumbaba en su mente el silencio abrumador, un vacío profundo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas descontroladamente sin tener intención siquiera de detenerlas, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo sin saber de quién se trataba se aferró como si fuera su única esperanza, quería desaparecer, quería que alguien le dijera que era una maldita broma de pésimo gusto._

 _Los brazos masculinos, firmes y fuertes la sostenían intentando sentía como si quisiera confortarla y darle apoyo del cual sabía que necesitaba, los susurros que le dedicaba parecía que no le llegaban, era como si estuviera en trance._

 _–Kagome– la joven escuchó a lo lejos la voz que intentaba regresarla a la realidad._

 _Temblorosa observó los hermosos ojos que la miraban fijamente, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar con seguridad, había algo tan diferente, ¿Era por ella? ¿Acaso él le tenía lástima? ¿Entendía su dolor y también lo sentía?, no le importó conocer las respuestas, lo único que le interesaba saber es que estaba con ella y se sintió aliviada de contar con él._

 _Caminaron a la salida alejándose de la multitud, mientras era conducida por el hombre que estaba cuidando de ella, dejándose llevar mientras recibía el calor de su cuerpo y eso era suficiente para su afligido corazón; por ahora._

 _._

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terminó de tocar la melodía triste en el piano de cola que se encontraba en la gran casa, hacía unos pocos días que se estaba quedando en ese lugar, tan vacío, tan frío y oscuro como se sentía su corazón, pero tenía un motivo, tenía una razón para seguir y solo por eso iría hacia la cita.

–Señorita Higurashi, el auto está listo– una mujer de edad avanzada le habló amablemente.

–Gracias, enseguida voy– le regaló una sonrisa amable y sincera sin llegar a reflejarse en sus ojos –Pero sabes que puedes decirme solo Kagome – Su voz manifestaba tristeza pero su rostro nunca abandonó la sonrisa.

–Por supuesto Kagome – La anciana devolvió el gesto aún más ante la fortaleza que miraba de esa joven mujer que estaba pasando por una situación tan difícil y dolorosa.

Caminó hacia la salida para llegar al destino que esperaba por ella, ¿era necesario que se presentara?, claro que sí, se trataba de un asunto de alta importancia y debía hacerlo, aun si tenía que tratar con él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _El mayor de los Taisho llegó puntualmente a la cena que había acordado con su medio hermano, este último lo recibió en la puerta, le entregó un fino vino de colección altamente exclusiva, de la cual pocos tenían conocimiento y se vendía a clientes que tenían contacto directo con la empresa que había cosechado tal ejemplar; Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que el obsequio era una indirecta dándole a entender que nada de lo que le ofreciera podía ser mejor de lo que él tenía._

 _–¡Khe!, no te hubieras molestado, tenemos suficiente vino– le indicó tratando de no intimidarse con tal obsequio._

 _–Ninguno como este– contestó con tono de voz monótono y casi aburrido, sabiendo que sus palabras eran una verdad absoluta._

 _–Gracias hermano, siempre tan… esplendido– El comentario tenía ese toque sarcástico y burlesco del cual estaba acostumbrado._

 _Sin agregar algo más entró en el hogar del menor inspeccionando por primera vez la gran casa, a pesar de que poseía una amplia mansión este había decidido vivir ahí desde hace unos días; después de observar, dedujo que la esposa de su hermano tenía buen gusto; bueno, en algo debería, ya que fijarse en el menor no era algo que pudiera halagar de esa mujer._

 _Antes de llegar al comedor el timbre de la puerta sonó y su cuñada acudió al llamado," ¿por qué invitarían a alguien más?" cruzó por la mente del mayor siendo interrumpido cuando ella pasó a su lado y lo saludó con gran cordialidad._

 _–Sesshomaru, bienvenido– se acercó a él y besó su mejilla superficialmente. –Gracias por el vino halagó al mayor quien solo asintió con su cabeza._

 _Después salió de ahí para recibir a su visita; la voz femenina captó su atención tratando de recordar dónde la había escuchado antes._

 _–¡Hermana!, gracias por la invitación, traje algo de postre– habló eufórica la recién llegada; el platinado se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y frunció el ceño._

 _–Kagome, no tenías que hacerlo, gracias por venir, pasa– Se escuchó la monótona voz de la esposa de Inuyasha._

 _Se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde esperaban los hombres. Esa era la tercera vez en toda su vida que miraba aquel ejemplar tan… 'peculiar' de mujer; pero había algo en ella que te hacía notarla a pesar de solo haber cruzado sus caminos en pocas ocasiones, La primera durante la cena de compromiso, la segunda durante la boda y la tercera… bueno, ya descubriría de que se trataba; tenía una ligera idea de que era, pero no se quería adelantar a los hechos, a pesar de sus sospechas._

 _–Cuñada, bienvenida– Saludó el mejor de los platinados dándole un abrazo y besando la mejilla derecha, la joven correspondió el saludo con una impactante sonrisa._

 _Sesshomaru la observó, llevaba puesto un sencillo y 'barato' vestido color índigo que llegaba solo un poco arriba de la rodilla, accesorios sutiles, una pequeña pulsera y diminutos aretes, nada ostentoso, pero, que le brindaban una belleza natural, se delineaban unas hermosas curvas femeninas en aquel atuendo que dejaba bastante a la imaginación, "demasiado" se reprimió por ese pensamiento que llegó al mayor._

 _–Bueno ya conoces a mi hermano, Sesshomaru– Habló Inuaysaha y señaló al más alto que se encontraba de pie observando con indiferencia. El mayor se acercó diplomáticamente y la saludó con formalidad._

 _Se miraron fijamente, el hombre parecía adivinar cada pensamiento con esa acción y el contacto de piel con piel provocó un ligero rubor en la mujer, que al percatarse de eso apartó su vista, ese hombre era no solo enigmático, era imponente y su olor varonil derretía a cualquiera; y estaba tan acostumbrado a esas reacciones que las reconocía fácilmente._

 _–Kagome– pronunció el ojidorado su nombre con voz seductora y varonil, provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y seguramente se le había acelerado el corazón "como a todas" pensó._

 _–Sesshomaru– Habló con voz débil, aun asombrada con mejillas teñidas, se sintió tan expuesta y tonta, una chiquilla tonta asombrada por un impresionante y atractivo hombre. "Patética"._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el trayecto hacia el lugar pactado los recuerdos acudían nuevamente a él, ¿se supone que esto debía ser así? ¿Por qué aun después de todo su hermano seguía empeñándose a que se encontrara con esa mujer?, la cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, había pocas ocasiones donde tuvo que interactuar con ella y había resultado tan 'común'; tal y como todas las mujeres que trataban con él; o eso pensaba.

–Señor, hemos llegado– Habló el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _La nula conversación o participación de Sesshomaru en la cena había servido como referencia para ambos en darse cuenta que eran tan opuestos que les costaba cruzar palabra, a pesar de que Kagome era una mujer amable, sincera y muy alegre, pero con Sesshomaru era diferente, le molestaba su presencia arrogante y su aire de prepotencia, "púdrete" pensaba, mientras fingía sonreír incómoda a su hermana y cuñado._

 _Una noche bastante pesada, el ambiente no era nada bueno y no tenía intención alguna de quedarse más tiempo ahí, su hermana estaba cómoda recargada en su esposo, el platinado mayor parecía ocupado atendiendo su celular "malnacido" ¿Qué no se supone que deben conversar?, ella estaba ahí prestando atención a todo lo que se decía y el simplemente los ignoraba sin disimular un poco "maldito"._

 _–Kikyo es hora de que me retire – Comentó la azabache de ojos azules a su hermana._

 _–Te llevará mi chofer, es tarde para que regreses sola– Le advirtió con un tono determinado a no ceder en esto._

 _–Gracias– contestó sonrojándose al sentirse abrumada por la atención brindada._

 _–Pero ¿qué dices mujer?, Sesshomaru pasa por el departamento de tu hermana, puede llevarla sin ningún problema, es todo un caballero– insinuó el joven mirando al mayor quien observaba aparentemente con indiferencia toda la situación._

 _–Tal vez, él tiene algo más que hacer, no quiero quitarle su tiempo – se apresuró a decir la menor de ojos azules._

 _–¡Khe! No hay problema, Sesshomaru no tiene otra vida a parte del trabajo, seguro estaba por ir a su casa a seguir con sus papeles, aun aquí sigue trabajando. – comentó despreocupado el impertinente Taisho._

 _El nombrado se puso de pie sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y habló con su voz profunda haciendo que la mujer se sintiera más pequeña._

 _–Claro, también me retiro–_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Kagome– Escuchó la voz del hombre que le hablaba y decidió ignorarlo, a pesar de que se reprochaba por ser grosera, así que en contra de lo que deseaba lo miró directamente a los ojos sin intimidarse por el peso de la letal mirada dorada.

–Sesshomaru– dijo y siguió su camino adentrándose en el lugar, maldiciendo tener que estar ahí con él.

El atractivo hombre como un caballero permitió que ella entrara primero, siguiéndola y observando su caminar, hoy llevaba un sencillo vestido negro ceñido de la pequeña cintura hacia arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo, el cuello redondo manga de tres cuartos; unas sencillas zapatillas negras, visiblemente cómodas por el pequeño tacón.

Sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente y sin saberlo se dirigían hacia allá en contra de su voluntad pero con un solo propósito en común.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **1.- Sobre la CENA a la que invita Inuyasha a Sesshomaru (y llega Kagome) es PASADO.**  
 **2.- La cita que tiene Sesshomaru (cuando le dice su secretaria que es hora) es la misma a la que irá Kagome; esto ocurre en tiempo presente.**  
 **3.- Tanto, Sesshomaru y Kagome tienen sus recuerdos antes de llegar a verse.**  
 **4.- El único momento donde se ven en presente es cuando llegan a la cita (esto es al final)**  
 **5.- No les aclaré de que trata la cita porque eso lo van a descubrir en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, que en realidad fue el segundo que escribí; pero pensé que debía aclararles algo antes de lo que sigue.**

 **Bueno, ya saben que amo jugar con los tiempos y recuerdos, ¿está clara la redacción? ¿se entiende cuando es un recuerdo, pasado y el presente?**

 **No olviden comentar que les parece este proyecto.**

 **Adorados lectores, agradezco enormemente todo su apoyo.**

 **Sobretodo a FiraLili y RaquelTaisho  
que me han ayudado y convencido a ponerle cursiva a la narración del pasado, así también las aclaraciones al final.**

 **Las amo**

 **GC** **MOON**


	2. Si me voy, Cuídala

**¡Adorados lectores!**  
 **Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo en el primer capítulo. Me hicieron inmensamente feliz.**

 **Me emocioné de más y aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, espero disfruten su lectura.**

 **GC MOON**  
 **Enero 27, 2018**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **CAPITULO 02**

 **-Si me voy, Cuídala-**

" _Se necesita tristeza para conocer la felicidad, ruido para apreciar el silencio, y ausencia para valorar la presencia"_

 _._

 _._

La tensión en el lugar era tan evidente como palpable, el ambiente era pesado, hostil, y penetrante, tanto que se podía observar los hombros alzados ligeramente, la mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido, y las miradas amenazantes, todo era reflejo de la situación en la que se encontraban, debían tomar una decisión, y ninguno parecía ceder.

–No– se escuchó la penetrante voz masculina llenando aquel lugar por completo, intimidando a todos los presentes.

–Señor, sé que es complicada esta situación. – Intentaba calmar al Taisho mayor, el platinado alzó una ceja haciéndolo sudar frío y el anciano agregó –pero, es necesario que se cumpla esta cláusula– explicaba nerviosamente el pequeño, calvo y viejo abogado.

–No necesito de ella para hacerlo– Dirigió su mirada en dirección de aquella colérica joven azabache, la cual, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puño.

–Y a mí no me interesa hacerlo con él, soy capaz de lograrlo sola. – Alegó firme ante sus palabras.

Miraba con desdén a la imponente figura que se encontraba a escasos pasos de su lugar, pero no se dejaría intimidar por él, sabía que eso era lo que deseaba, incluso creyó haber mirado una pequeña sonrisa burlona, la cual decidió ignorar.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Kagome deseaba no estar ahí, odiaba la idea de tener que verlo, desde que escuchó su voz antes de entrar estaba decidida a ignorarlo, pero estaba ahí para tratar de tener una calmada 'conversación' y peor aún, ahora se encontraba involucrada en una 'negociación' con ese hombre arrogante; eso era un reto y todo un dolor de cabeza, pero, estaba ahí, tenía un propósito, así que en contra de su voluntad acudió a la _cita_ , a pesar de que debía tratar con el maldito engreído.

El abogado decidió intervenir rápidamente antes de que estallara la guerra que parecía tan evidente ahora, el pobre anciano se sentía al límite y trató de explicar mejor la situación. Aclaró su garganta y habló.

–Comprendo que ambos estén en desacuerdo, pero el testamento no es flexible en esta condición– levantó sus pequeños lentes acomodándolos correctamente como reflejo de su nerviosismo.

–Si no acepta una de las partes, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó la joven de ojos azules con miedo de escuchar la respuesta, recibiendo las miradas de ambos hombres; una considerablemente más pesada y penetrante.

–Entonces, la fortuna, todos los bienes incluida la mansión y la casa serán donadas a un orfanatorio, la pequeña será entregada a servicios de protección infantil nuevamente, hasta que encuentre una familia que la acepte – comentó con decepción y angustia, incluso para él esta situación era difícil, ya que había trabajado desde hace muchos años con los Taisho y era un gran amigo de la familia.

La mujer se sorprendió e inmediatamente su corazón latió tan fuerte que retumbó todo su interior, no podía permitir que la hija de su hermana; su sobrina, su propia sangre quedara en manos de un desconocido, el maldito prepotente tenía que aceptar el trato, ella no podía dejar que se la llevaran lejos de su hogar y su familia, debía hacer algo al respecto.

El platinado al escuchar aquella afirmación se cuestionó ¿qué clase de persona obliga a alguien a lidiar con una bebé?, esto no le desagradaba para nada, adoraba a esa pequeña, pero ¿tener que vivir con un desastre de persona como era esa mujer que parecía un ser insignificante? Tenía que ser una jodida broma de un gusto bastante ácido, ni siquiera el haría algo como eso.

Observaba detenidamente a la mujer meditando ¿que tenía ella de bueno para educar a su sobrina?; si bien, él podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña sin ningún problema, ¿Por qué tenía que ser incluida esa mujer tan común?

Siempre supo que su hermano era un estúpido, pero ahora, aún muerto dejó su obra más grande que lo coronaba como el rey supremo de todos los idiotas.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _La cena transcurría con temas triviales, preguntas sobre la expansión de las empresas que tenían en el extranjero, viajes que debían realizar para cerrar tratos, el aniversario que estaba próximo del matrimonio presente, tema del que no tenía ningún interés el platinado mayor de mirada fría._

 _Aquella pequeña mujer tenía un brillo en su mirada que le hacía parecer realmente feliz con la situación "¿Por qué?" Pensó el mayor. Era tan absurdo aquel asunto, pero aun así le intrigaba no entenderla, a él le gustaban los retos, quería controlar todo y si algo parecía salirse de sus manos, simplemente se enfocaba más en los detalles y no descansaba hasta resolverlo, claro; solo si se llegaba a interesar lo suficiente._

– _El motivo por el cual los hemos citado es para anunciar algo importante– habló el menor de los Taisho mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa cariñosamente._

 _Los presentes observaban atentamente la situación, Kagome estaba entusiasmada, podía notar algo especial esa noche, su corazón rebosaba en alegría; en cambio Sesshomaru, solo miraba analizando los detalles, en algo se tenía que distraer y esa mujer parecía lo mas 'interesante' en ese momento._

– _Tendremos un hijo– Comentó finalmente Inuyasha mirando felizmente a su mujer depositando un breve beso en su mejilla, ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa._

– _O hija, aun no lo sabemos– le regresó la mirada a su marido, el cuál tenía una sonrisa arrogante, se les miraba como si tuvieran una pequeña conversación privada._

 _Kagome no terminaba de procesar la sorpresa, pero se veía en su rostro la inmensa alegría que le daba, Sesshomaru solo miraba indiferente a la situación, pero se vio obligado a decir alguna palabra, aun si era simple cortesía de su parte._

– _Felicidades– Anunció recibiendo una genuina sonrisa de orgullo de parte del platinado menor._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

–Acepto– escuchó la frágil pero decidida voz de la mujer que parecía agonizar en problemas.

La joven de piel blanca y cabello azabache dirigió su atención hacia el arrogante hombre que estaba mirándola fijamente como si fuera una basura, _"esto será más que difícil",_ arrugó la orilla de su vestido como seña de su frustración. Odiaba la idea de convivir con él en la misma casa pero, su sobrina valía la pena, no había otro familiar que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña, la cual amaba con todo su ser, así que se sacrificaría por ella.

El silencio gobernaba en el lugar esperando la decisión que definiría la vida que le esperaba a la niña de un año, hasta que, con elegancia el hombre de ojos dorados tomó el papel firmando para confirmar que había aceptado sin decir ninguna palabra, era un hombre que prefería los hechos a palabras.

La pequeña mujer miró la acción del mayor frunciendo una vez más su ceño, si bien, estaba aliviada de que aceptara, pero ahora con esto, su vida había dado un giro cambiando completamente, ahora tenía una hija y un _'casi'_ esposo, algo así; no sabía todavía como referirse a él ya que tenían que _vivir juntos_ y criar a una pequeña.

El hombre una vez que terminó le pasó el documento para que hiciera lo mismo, y Kagome al recibirlo accidentalmente rozó su gélida mano tensándose de inmediato al contacto, ¿que era esa sensación?, pero no se atrevió mirarlo a los ojos.

Una vez que ambos aceptaron su responsabilidad en aquel papel el abogado volvió a hablar.

–Ahora que han aceptado, toda la fortuna ha sido heredada a la pequeña, cubre completamente sus gastos de toda la vida, pero es su deber administrarlo como mejor les parezca hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad– se aclaró la garganta para continuar. – también hay un fondo el cual es entregado a la señorita Higurashi Kagome para cubrir cualquier necesidad, incluso más allá de eso y su carrera será pagada en su totalidad.

La nombrada se removió en su asiento incómoda y se apresuró a hablar, sintiéndose avergonzada por esto.

–Yo no necesito ese dinero, le pertenece por completo a mi sobrina. No lo quiero– habló decidida y algo torpe al sentir la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos dorados sobre ella, sin atreverse a míralo.

–Debo recordarle señorita que esta cláusula vine agregada en los términos donde aceptó cuidar de la niña, tampoco es negociable.

Sintiéndose impotente hizo un asentamiento de cabeza, ¿Por qué su hermana le dejó dinero?, bueno, estaba consciente de que no era rica pero tampoco era una inútil, estaba estudiando el último semestre de la universidad y el próximo verano se graduaría como educadora, tal vez no ganaría una fortuna pero haría lo que más amaba y tendría lo suficiente para vivir adecuadamente.

–Bueno, en cuanto al lugar donde vivirán, les hago entrega de las llaves de su nuevo hogar– se detuvo unos momentos antes de agregar lo último.

–Solo queda mencionarles un detalle más – Se tensó al sentir la letal mirada del joven platinado, se aclaró la garganta nervioso y continuó –La supervisora de servicios infantiles irá a visitarlos sin previo aviso para hacer las observaciones rutinarias confirmando que la pequeña está en un lugar seguro y adecuado. Y recuerden, al transcurrir los primeros seis meses volveremos a vernos, hay algo más, pero esto solo será revelado hasta que pase ese tiempo – hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando – sin importar lo que suceda. – Finalizó el abogado.

El atractivo hombre poseedor de esos enigmáticos ojos dorados hizo una seña indicando que había escuchado, caminó saliendo de la oficina en completo silencio sin mirar a nadie más.

La mujer de cabellos largos en tono azabache, miró el caminar majestuoso de aquél que parecía dominar cualquier espacio donde se encontraba, todo estaba a merced de sus caprichos, incluso, sin percatarse, le había dado el poder de tomar la decisión final que decidiría el destino de su sobrina.

Reprimiéndose se concentró en lo que le decía el abogado; hace ya algún tiempo que sintió un ligero toque en su hombro.

–Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – cuestionó el anciano, sacándola finalmente de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh?, oh si, claro, estoy bien. – reaccionó sintiéndose avergonzada por haber perdido la concentración al observar al irritante de su ahora, _compañero de casa_.

–Sígame, la pequeña espera.

En silencio caminó siendo guiada por el abogado hasta una habitación donde ya estaba el causante de su disgusto, ahí estaba de pie indiferente a todos hasta que se abrió una puerta y Kagome pudo notar el ligero cambio en su mirada, ese pequeño destello en sus ojos y fue interrumpida por la voz de la mujer que cargaba a su sobrina.

–Aquí está la pequeña Rin– Una joven alta, exuberante y hermosa, peculiarmente de ojos color fuego; le extendió a la niña entregándosela a Kagome, mientras miraba insinuantemente al hombre que robaba todas las atenciones tanto de hombres, como de mujeres.

–Hola mi amor– acomodó a la pequeña que estaba dormida entre sus brazos dándole un beso amorosamente, aferrándose a la idea de que eso valía la pena, nada más importaba si ella estaba a su cuidado.

–Un gusto, Mi nombre es Kagura y seré la encargada de vigilar este caso– En ningún momento apartó la mirada coqueta de Sesshomaru, parecía devorarlo con ese simple gesto. Extendió su mano para estrecharla con él.

Caballerosamente correspondió el gesto, mirándola con indiferencia sin expresar emoción alguna o interés en su evidente insinuación; después del cordial saludo el joven platinado dirigió su vista observando atento cada movimiento de Kagome, al parecer quería a su sobrina y tal vez eso era bueno, por ahora.

–Vámonos– Demandó el hombre viendo a su sobrina pidiendo ser abrazada por él, la tomó en sus brazos cargándola y saliendo por fin del lugar.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto del mayor, le abrió la puerta esperando a que se acomodara le entregó a la pequeña que se encontraba plácidamente dormida para después cerrarla, dio la vuelta y se subió por el lado contrario indicándole la dirección a su chofer.

Viajaron en completo silencio hacia su nuevo destino el cual, se había empeñado en juntarlos., la angustiada mujer solo esperaba que no estuviera jugando con su miserable existencia.

Por última vez durante el camino observó por el rabillo del ojo al enigmático ejemplar de _'hombre perfecto'_ dándose cuenta de que estaba atendiendo su teléfono concentrado, _"arrogante"_ pensó y apartó su atención concentrándose en lo que estaba fuera, dejando escapar una ligera lágrima traicionera, los recuerdos dolían, esa pequeña era tan parecida a su hermana que era imposible no pensar en ella al verla.

Su vida era más complicada ahora que debía tratar con el señor bloque de hielo, las decisiones sobre la pequeña Rin ahora era responsabilidad de ambos, ¿lograrían hacer lo que sus respectivos hermanos deseaban?

Ninguno lo sabía, de lo único que estaban seguros es que, no podían estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin desear matarse, no dejarían que esa niña estuviera con alguien más aún si eso significaba tener que soportarse, y que, cada uno podría continuar con su vida sin necesidad de involucrarse más, ¿o no?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chan, chan, Chaaaaaaan!**

 **.**  
 **-ACLARACIONES-**

 **1.- Sí, de esto se trataba la CITA del primer capítulo.**

 **2.- Así es, Inuyasha y Kikyo han muerto**  
 **3.- les dejaron un testamento donde incluía: la custodia de su bebé, la fortuna y, la casa donde vivirán ambos.**  
 **4.- Seguirán los recuerdos.**  
 **5.-** **NO ES ADAPTACIÓN, solo saqué la idea principal.**  
 **6.- Creo que es todo lo que debía resaltar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Se esperaban que _LA CITA_ se tratara de una reunión con el abogado para la lectura del testamento?**

 **Si tienen cualquier otra duda, no olviden preguntar.**

 **Gracias por leerme, no olviden dejarme RW.**

.

.


	3. Dolor, una vez más

**¿Que pensaban, que iba a dejar esto sin el momento sad?**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no está tan clorox, pero... bueno, por precaución tengan sus pañuelos listos.**

 **..** **.**

 **Algo que deseo resaltar antes de que comiencen a leer es que, encontrarán una anotación**  
 **-** _ **(1) -  
**_ **la cual les indica el momento donde pueden reproducir el video que elegí para esta parte;**

 ** _Inuyasha OST - To Love's End_ | 이누야샤 - 시대를 초월한 마음**

 ** _YA SABEN ANTEPONER EL ENLACE DE YOUTUBE Y DESPUES_ \- watch?v=A_ePIBrWnOA**

 **.**

.

 **ENERO 31, 2018  
GC MOON**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **CAPITULO 03**

 **-Dolor, una vez más-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional"  
_ –Buda

.

.

 _Entraba a su departamento una joven azabache, en sus ojos color azul intenso se podía notar el cansancio; aventó su bolso sobre el sillón y corrió apresuradamente al baño, abrió la regadera esperando que el agua quedara a la temperatura perfecta; mientras eso ocurría se lavó las manos y la cara, había sido un día caluroso y agotador; se quitó completamente la ropa y cuando su piel tuvo contacto con el esperado líquido se fue relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, permitiéndose despejar su mente después del estrés que le había causado su examen._

 _Cuando terminó, se secó el cuerpo, el cabello y se colocó una bata verde con detalles rosa, caminaba por el lugar dirigiéndose hacia su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono, se le hizo algo extraño, era tarde y casi no le llamaban al número fijo, se apresuró a atender sin pensar en la noticia que le esperaba._

– _¿Kagome Higurashi? – Preguntó una voz gruesa._

– _Sí, soy Kagome – Respondió extrañada._

– _Habla el Oficial Aitken para informarle que la Señora Kikyo Taisho tuvo un accidente y se requiere su presencia lo antes posible a nuestras oficinas_ _– Al escuchar esas palabras el aire se escapó de su cuerpo._

 _Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa presión tan fuerte en su pecho, había aprendido a vivir con ese sentimiento que parecía no estar presente; pero, una vez más se removía esa espina clavada en su corazón y le hacía sentir un profundo e intenso dolor, recordaba esa sensación una vez más._

– _Enseguida estaré ahí – Colgó la llamada._

 _Llevó sus manos hacia su boca sorprendida y las lágrimas inmediatamente salieron de sus apagados ojos azules, no podía repetirse esa historia una vez más, no podía ocurrir otra tragedia así en su vida ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en causarle tanto dolor a su corta vida?_

 _Se colocó un suéter sencillo gris, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y zapatillas deportivas negras, tomó su celular y su bolso saliendo de su departamento afligida con el dolor y la desesperación apoderándose de su alma, consumiéndola lentamente una vez más._

 _Al llegar, rápidamente preguntó por el oficial que le había llamado, una vez que se presentó la dirigió a un sito más privado, y este le indicó que tomara asiento en la pequeña sala, le ofreció algo de tomar, gesto que por su nerviosismo rechazó, Aitken pacientemente le relató lo sucedido, su hermana y su cuñado habían muerto en un accidente, un conductor ebrio los sacó de la carretera aventándolos hacia un barranco cayendo varios metros, cuando la ayuda llegó no había nada que hacer para salvarlos._

 _Al escuchar lo acontecido quedó impactada, ahora sentía con mayor intensidad el dolor punzante clavarse más profundo, incluso la espina que había en su corazón se removía en su lugar intentando llegar más y más adentro casi destrozándola por completo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algo que tenía solución, pero se daba cuenta que ahora estaba completamente sola y que ya no tenía familia, era la última Higurashi de su linaje, entonces su cerebro reaccionó._

– _¿Y Rin?, ¿Qué pasó con la bebé? – preguntó alterada, ¿su sobrina también había fallecido?, el oficial mencionó a su hermana y su cuñado, pero de la niña no había dicho nada, ¿entonces ella se encontraba en un hospital? Tenía que ir a verla, tenía que asegurarse que se salvaría, era su única familia y no podía abandonarla._

– _Ella está bien, su niñera la estaba cuidando, así que no viajaba con ellos– por primera vez en ese día se sintió aliviada y esperanzada._

– _¿Y dónde está ahora? – preguntó preocupada._

– _Los oficiales la llevaron a servicios de protección infantil, ellos se encargan de este tipo de casos._

– _¿Este tipo de casos? – cuestionó la azabache._

– _Sí, de niños huérfanos– Las palabras retumbaron en su mente y la impotencia le llenó su corazón, sintió su alma desgarrarse, era como sentir todo el dolor de antes multiplicado por diez, su pequeña sobrina estaba con extraños sin saber que sus padres jamás regresarían._

– _¿Qué sucedió? –Una voz fría y autoritaria se hizo presente en el pequeño lugar, captando inmediatamente la atención de los presentes._

 _Kagome miró a Sesshomaru, su rostro era duro e inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos notó algo diferente, el brillo no estaba por esta ocasión, ahora estaban apagados, quiso creer que se trataba de un dolor perfectamente oculto._

– _Sesshomaru– pronunció su nombre con esfuerzo, ahogando las lágrimas implorando su cercanía, sin saber por qué tenía ese impulso y necesidad de él._

 _Se acercó mirándola fijamente hasta llegar frente a ella, comprendiendo la situación frunció el ceño; por primera vez no sabía que debía hacer, Kagome acortó la distancia que restaba entre ellos aferrándose a su cuerpo enterrando su rostro sobre el firme pecho del mayor sintiéndose confortada sin importarle el atrevimiento o si era rechazada, necesitaba sentirse comprendida, el dolor era tanto para soportarlo sola, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola lentamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Despertó con lágrimas sobre sus ojos y la respiración agitada, la situación era difícil, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, esa pequeña luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, el vacío en su corazón estaba ahí, el dolor no la abandonaría; pero esa bebé le hacía querer luchar y soportar cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se levantó caminando despacio por el lugar dirigiéndose hasta el piano, lo miró por unos instantes hasta que se acercó, cerró la tapa para que el sonido no despertara a los demás y se sentó en el banco, colocó sus manos delicadamente rozando las teclas, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a tocar la melodía _**(1)**_ desde lo más profundo de su alma, el sonido llenaba el pequeño salón, Kagome derramaba lágrimas silenciosas al compás de las notas que fluían sin detenerse y sentía cada una de ellas liberando por completo sus emociones, derrochando todo lo que estaba en su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

.

– _Kagome – Habló la mujer de ojos color avellana. La nombrada al escucharla dirigió su vista hacia ella mientras sostenía un diminuto vestido para bebé._

– _¿Que pasa Kikyo?, ¿Te sientes mal? – Cuestionó con evidente preocupación._

 _La mayor dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que no supo interpretar._

– _No, solo que tu sobrina se está moviendo. ¿Quieres sentirla? – preguntó mientras le daba la mano._

 _La mujer de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente, sintió una inmensa alegría apoderándose dentro de su alma, afirmó con su cabeza ya que las palabras no salían de su boca, Kikyo tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su ya bien abultado vientre, la criatura comenzó a moverse frenéticamente al sentir el algo; la joven no podía con su alegría, se agachó hasta la altura del lugar donde sentía el movimiento._

– _Hola mi amor, soy tu tía Kagome, anda apresúrate que ya quiero abrazarte – Estaba sumergida en la plática con su sobrina._

– _Kagome – Volvió a hablar su hermana. La ojiazul volteó levantándose sin apartar su mano del vientre mirándola atentamente._

– _¿Si? – cuestionó confundida, había algo extraño en su mirada, el embarazo estaba cambiando algunas actitudes y, a veces no sabía que esperar de ella._

– _Sé que nunca te lo he dicho directamente pero– hizo una breve pausa pero continuó hablando mientras Kagome esperaba expectante – Te quiero, gracias por estar aquí conmigo – terminó al fin, diciendo por fin esas palabras que estaban atoradas desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _La sonrisa que había dado anteriormente fue opacada drásticamente por la que tenía ahora, no habían sido las mejores hermanas, pero, desde que fallecieron sus padres trataron de mantenerse unidas; Kagome estrechó a su hermana en un abrazo cuidando de no incomodar a su sobrina._

– _Lo sé, gracias por decirlo. – tenía un nudo en su garganta, a pesar de saber que esto era así, escucharlo de su voz había causado un gran sentimiento de alegría._

– _No te emociones mucho, esto solo es culpa del embarazo– agregó tratando de recomponer su fallida imagen de chica fría._

– _¡Ja!, Sé que me amas, y esto lo he gravado para un futuro – Bromeó sabiendo que lo último que había dicho su hermana era mentira._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Se encontraba perdida en el sonido y los recuerdos que no se percató de la presencia que la observaba desde una corta distancia; sus delicadas manos danzaban por las teclas de un lugar a otro de forma tan natural mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el sentimiento era claramente reflejado en la melodía que invadió toda la habitación, acariciando su piel y su mente llena de anécdotas hasta que llegó al final bajando la intensidad de sus movimientos, volviéndose algo delicado alargando la última nota; suspirando profundamente y el platinado salió sin hacer ruido.

Colocó la tapa para cubrir las teclas, recargó sus codos sobre ella ocultando el rostro con sus manos y lloró desahogándose, liberando todo su dolor; esa sería la última vez que derramaría lágrimas por su hermana, era el adiós definitivo y esa melodía salió de lo más profundo de su ser componiéndola en ese momento, como si las notas describieran toda la historia que había compartido con Kikyo y de cómo se sentía por su ausencia.

Ahí había creado una canción perfecta, y sin saber, tuvo la compañía de alguien que presenció el nacimiento de una triste y hermosa melodía que formaría parte de su vida.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño, se refrescaría para comenzar el día a pesar de ser muy temprano, se ducharía y prepararía el desayuno, pero antes pasó al cuarto de su sobrina sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró; en la mecedora que estaba junto a la cuna, estaba el imponente e insensible hombre que demostraba ser ante todos, pero ahí, en ese momento, con su sobrina no era nada más que un ser humano que se preocupaba por una pequeña niña indefensa; nunca pensó que podría conocer una faceta así de él.

Sonrió al verlo ahí dormido con el pequeño bulto vulnerable sobre sus brazos, disfrutó un momento más de la imagen que dejaría grabada en su mente y se acercó a él susurrándole.

–Sesshomaru– No recibió respuesta, insistió una vez más –Sesshomaru, acostaré a Rin en su cuna para que vayas a descansar– Los ojos dorados se abrieron y la miraron fijamente, sin pronunciar alguna palabra le pasó a la pequeña; Kagome se estremeció por la mirada tan profunda que no sabía interpretar y aún más por el contacto con la piel del platinado.

Cuando recostó a Rin se giró para preguntarle qué le gustaría para desayunar, pero él ya no estaba; había salido de la habitación sin hacer ruido y sin avisar; la azabache frunció el ceño en frustración ¿Cómo puede pasar de parecer una persona sensible a alguien completamente indiferente y arrogante? _"uy, maldito"_ pensó.

Salió silenciosamente y siguió con lo que había planeado, se metió a bañar y mientras lavaba su cabello la imagen del atractivo hombre en la mecedora con su sobrina llenó su mente provocándole un sonrojo y a su vez enfado _"demonios"_ se reprochó y decidió cambiar de recuerdos, para ignorar lo que sea que había sentido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Estaban en la gran casa blanca que recientemente había estado ocupada por el matrimonio de Inuyasha y Kikyo, parecía enorme, vacía y tan fría a pesar de que había personal trabajando en el lugar, pero el ambiente se encontraba tenso, triste; todos lamentaban la reciente pérdida y les hacía falta la pequeña Rin que iluminaba la enorme casa con sus hermosas sonrisas, los ojos expresivos y sus pequeñas travesuras; todos sentían un gran vacío y sentían el dolor en su pecho._

– _No entiendo porque no me dejan verla– La azabache estaba muy alterada y molesta por la situación, se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono y no le importaba si llegaba a ofender con sus palabras –No me interesa su estúpido protocolo– hizo una pausa escuchando la respuesta, frustrada movía las manos haciéndolas puño, cada acción, cada movimiento era estudiado por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con un vaso de licor en sus manos; sus ojos se movían siguiéndola atentamente._

– _Sí, estaré al pendiente de su llamada; muchas gracias– terminó de hablar y aventó el aparato al sillón enojada con el ceño fruncido dándole la espalda al mayor, se giró después de unos momentos inhalando y exhalando profundamente._

– _No harán nada, hasta mañana a las ocho– Soltó bruscamente mirándolo furiosa a los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos._

– _Es exactamente lo que te dije– Contestó sin ningún gesto de expresión en su voz ni en su rostro._

– _Tú deberías poder hacer algo; ¿No eres dueño de todo el maldito mundo? ¿Tu imperio no es suficiente esta vez? –cuestionó al peliplata moviéndose de un lado a otro nuevamente por toda la habitación._

– _Si así fuera, ¿crees que estaría aquí? – Respondió filosamente dando un trago de su bebida._

 _La mujer más furiosa si eso fuera posible bufó enfadada mirándolo con determinación; los ojos dorados mantenían el contacto como si no le interesara el estado de la azabache, como si fuera alguien insignificante y eso la irritaba aún más "jódete maldito" pensó._

– _Me quedaré en la casa y esperaré la llamada, estaré en una habitación de huéspedes– declaró la azabache saliendo del lugar, no necesitaba escuchar algo más de aquel Taisho arrogante._

 _Una vez en el cuarto se quitó lo que llevaba puesto quedándose solo con la ropa interior y se tapó con la sábana, mirando algún punto fijo en el techo, parecía que todo lo que se acumulaba en su interior y aquello que llenaba su corazón tal vez era más fácil enfrentarlo si no se encontraba sola._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los recuerdos provocaban diferentes emociones y sentimientos en su interior, tenía tiempo que vivía sola y estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero ahora, debía aprender a ser mamá, a tomar decisiones no por ella misma, y hacerlo con la opinión de alguien más.

Ya no estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría; nunca pensó que formaría una familia de ese modo tan extraño; porque sí, definitivamente ahora lo eran.

Ese dolor profundo era olvidado y reemplazado con nuevas sensaciones, otras experiencias y nuevos recuerdos que se estaban aferrando fuertemente para sacarla de aquella oscuridad, de aquel dolor y sonrió por eso, sonrió porque era irónico y frustrante.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **¿Pensaron que todo sería amor, risas y corazones?...**

 **JA!, pues...NO!...**

 **ok, ok; la cuestión es la siguiente.,**  
 **como se trata de un fic que inicialmente muere alguien, ¿como no se va a sentir dolor ante una pérdida?. A** **sí que, definitivamente debía escribir sobre esos sentimientos.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **1\. Kagome y Kikyo eran huérfanas.**

 **2\. Kikyo, se hizo cargo de Kagome después de la muerte de sus padres.**

 **3\. Su relación no era buena, pero la tragedia las acercó y Kikyo pagaba los estudios universitarios de Kagome.**

 **4\. Como toda embarazada, a Kikyo le ganaron los feelings.**

 **5\. Sesshomaru escuchó la melodía que tocó Kagome.**

 **La vdd creo que este capitulo no necesitaba aclaraciones, todo se me hizo muy entendible.**

 **¿Dudas?**

 **Gracias por leerme ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Mis adorados RW:  
**

 _ ***Anii , *Camoni, *Maria Soto, *Cesia**_

 **.**

 **TAMBIÉN A:**

 _ **Aquellas que tienen agregada a Favoritos y siguen la historia; ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**_


	4. ¿Demonio, Veneno y Sensaciones?

**Queridos lectores**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia y han dejado sus RW, son vida para mí al leerlos**

 **Gracias por su interés, este es un impulso para seguir y aprecio en gran manera.**

 **con cariño**

 **GC MOON**

 **Febrero 11, 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 04**

 **.**

 **Demonio, veneno y sensaciones**

.

.

" _Vivir es cambiar, ver cosas nuevas y experimentar otras sensaciones"_

– _Amando de Miguel_

 _._

 _._

La mañana era hermosa, así que sus ánimos se encontraban mejor, y creyó oportuno dar un paseo en el parque con su sobrina, el aire fresco del nuevo día les haría bien a las dos, pasar tiempo con ella era reconfortante, su humor era excelente y, cualquiera podía notarlo desde lejos, poco a poco iba relajándose en esta nueva situación; tal vez se debía a que no había aparecido el atractivo platinado que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Después de encontrarse a Sesshomaru en el cuarto de su sobrina, se había bañado, Se puso una sencilla blusa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla color obscuro y zapatillas deportivas blancas; una vez lista se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, la anciana Kaede se percató de las intenciones y decidió intervenir.

– Buen día señorita, permítame prepararle su desayuno– rápidamente se movió dentro de la cocina, pero fue detenida por la joven.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo me haré cargo– sonrió alegremente a la anciana y después agregó – Puedes tomar hoy como tu día de descanso, llevaré a Rin al parque.

La mayor miró asombrada a la joven, su antigua señora no se tomaba tantas molestias ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba trabajando, pero eso nunca lo revelaría, aun si ella no se encontraba, siempre sería leal a su memoria.

–Gracias Señorita – Realmente se sentía extraña con esta situación, pero le alegraba saber que la niña tenía a alguien cuidando de ella como esa jovencita.

–Kagome– le interrumpió inmediatamente. – sabes que puedes decirme solo Kagome – nuevamente le sonrió para darle más confianza.

–Claro, lo tendré presente– esa niña era sorprendente, amable y de buen corazón. Definitivamente su señora y el señor Taisho no se habían equivocado al elegirla para cuidar de Rin.

–Pero, debo preparar el desayuno para el joven Taisho– recordó.

–No te preocupes, también prepararé algo para él. – meditó unos momentos poniendo un brazo a la altura de su cintura y una mano la llevó hasta el mentón colocando un dedo sobre su este de manera pensativa, y agregó – ¿Te pidió algo en especial?

–No, salió muy temprano; parece que fue al gimnasio, iba vestido con ropa adecuada para hacer ejercicio y llevaba una maleta. – le contestó recordando lo que había mirado.

–Bueno, entonces espero le agrade lo que haga.

Después de eso comenzó a sacar y acomodar todo lo que ocuparía, Kaede salió del lugar como le habían indicado; Kagome prendió el reproductor de música en volumen bajo para no molestar a su sobrina mientras preparaba el desayuno.

.

.

.

.

Un auto _*Ferrari veneno blanco con rojo_ se estacionó en la inmensa cochera de la casa, se abrió la puerta y el solemne platinado salió de ahí con elegancia caminando hacia la entrada, su rostro se mostraba calmado e inexpresivo pero su mente era un caos, habían tantas sensaciones diferentes que experimentaba y no entendía por completo, algunas por hacer, pensar y recordar, sin embargo, alejaba aquello que era carecía de importancia y prefería refugiarse en lo que le interesaba ahora, su sobrina, y sus empresas; con eso en mente entró.

La joven azabache se encontraba alegremente tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de picar unas frutas, la cocina se llenaba de un delicioso aroma a café y panqueques; la mesa perfectamente colocada para dos personas, su mente vagaba en lo que debía hacer ese día; afortunadamente no tenía clases y podía pasar todo el tiempo con la pequeña Rin una vez que despertara.

Sirvió el café en dos tazas las acercó a la mesa y regresó a la barrita por la fruta recién picada, cuando terminó escuchó unos pasos acercándose, imaginó de quién se trataba así que dirigió su vista al impresionante hombre que se aproximaba, vestía un sencillo suéter índigo recogido hasta el antebrazo, el cual le quedaba perfectamente mostrando lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y zapatos deportivos a juego; todo era elegantemente casual, parecía un modelo salido de una exclusiva revista de modas.

La mujer de ojos azules quedó impactada al verlo, su corazón latió rápidamente y la respiración se detuvo por escasos segundos; seguramente tenía una cara de idiota _"genial"_ pensó reprimiéndose internamente regresando a la realidad.

–Buen día Sesshomaru, hice el desayuno– Sin saber por qué sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosado y apartó la vista de él distrayéndose en cualquier cosa.

–No tenías que hacerlo, hay personas que se encargan de esto– Dijo sin apartar la mirada sobre la mujer descubriendo el rubor que se le acumuló en el rostro.

–Bueno, me levanté temprano y no soy una inútil– frunció el ceño; _"malagradecido"_ vino esa palabra inmediatamente esto a su mente. –Si no quieres comerlo, simplemente no lo hagas –Finalizó.

El platinado sin decir una palabra más se acercó al comedor y se sentó tomando un poco del café que estaba sobre la mesa; Kagome lo miró con un gesto de asombro, pero inmediatamente se recompuso al escucharlo hablar.

–¿Vas a desayunar? – Cuestionó con su voz varonil y sedosa; jodidamente seductora dejándola un poco aturdida.

–¿Eh? Sí por supuesto– respondió rápidamente sentándose frente al enigmático ojidorado.

En absoluto silencio observaba a Sesshomaru, quería descubrir algún gesto que indicara si le había parecido aceptable la comida o si la aborrecía, como era de esperarse, el hombre no cambiaba su estoico rostro, esto la frustró un poco y se recordó a si misma que de no agradarle, no seguiría comiéndola ¿Verdad?

–Llevaré a Rin a pasear al parque, después iré a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta– habló intentando llenar el silencio un poco tenso que estaba en el lugar.

Sesshomaru la miraba atentamente escuchando lo que decía, él no tenía trabajo ese día así que había decidido pasarlo con su sobrina, nunca creyó que la azabache tenía el mismo plan.

–Las llevaré– Contestó con naturalidad.

Kagome abrió los ojos en sorpresa _"¿Qué?_ _¿Llevarlas? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho decidía eso?";_ todas esas preguntas llegaron a su mente inmediatamente, frunció el ceño dispuesta a alegar.

–Bueno, no tienes porqué. ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo hacerlo? – Preguntó indignada, ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su sobrina sin supervisión.

–Compraré lo que Rin necesita– Respondió simplemente.

–¿En tu auto? – Se exaltó parándose rápidamente apoyando las manos sobre la mesa mirándolo con enojo, el platinado bebió el café restante de la taza sin perturbarse. –Manejas como un _demonio_ , ¿Crees que dejaré que lleves a Rin en _esa cosa_? – a este punto ya estaba tan alterada que se encontraba dando vueltas por la cocina.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Saliendo resignada después de la cena con su hermana, cuñado y el señor bloque de hielo; esperaba en la entrada de la casa mientras Sesshomaru había ido por su auto; sinceramente nunca imaginó que clase de automóvil correspondía a un tipo como el, sin darle tiempo a pensar un lujoso y muy intimidante deportivo se detenía justo frente a ella, blanco con detalles en rojo le daban un aspecto peligroso._

 _El platinado salió y rodeó por el frente para abrir la puerta del copiloto, cuando puso atención a la azabache pudo notar la cara de asombro y espanto, eso le parecía de lo mas interesante, pero su rostro se mantenía sin expresión y decidió interrumpir el trance en el que se encontraba la joven._

– _Sube. –Demandó fríamente._

– _¿Estas loco? No arriesgaré m vida en esa cosa. – Habló evidentemente asustada._

 _Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, estuvo a punto de reír cínicamente, pero se contuvo, esa mujer era tan absurda. Él tenía manejando desde que cumplió los 12 años, y, ciertamente podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente la ruta a la cual se dirigía y eso daba una nula probabilidad de accidente._

– _Bien, vete en taxi. – iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó el chillido de esa mujer._

– _¿Qué? – La joven pareció reaccionar, era tarde y sin querer admitirlo en voz alta tenía miedo de arriesgarse en eso, se debatía seriamente entre sufrir un accidente con ese endemoniado automovil o morir en algún callejón por irse en taxi; Frunció el ceño y antes de tomar la decisión final sintió a su hermana tocándole el hombro._

– _Kagome, no seas tan infantil, anda súbete, estoy segura de que no pasará nada. – Kikyo intentó confortarla a su modo, bien sabía que odiaba cuando la mayor la trataba como una niña; hizo un gesto algo parecido a un puchero y asintió._

 _El platinado la miró caminar y esperó a que se acomodara en el asiento, cerro la puerta y tomó su lugar en el volante, Kagome al verlo se tensó, cerró los ojos y al sentir que avanzaron detuvo el aliento._

– _Respira. – Sentenció demandante, sintiendo necesario recordarle a la joven ya que se había percatado de ese gesto tenso._

 _La azabache al darse cuenta frunció el ceño y pudo respirar sintiendo la velocidad del movimiento, aun tensa lo miró furiosa, maldecía sentirse expuesta ante Sesshomaru, era una mujer y parecía que la miraba como una chiquilla tonta, ciertamente el mayor manejaba muy bien, pero no estaba costumbrada a esa intensidad y su piel la sentía erizarse provocándole sinfín de sensaciones durante ese viaje._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

El Taisho la miró, no supo por qué, pero le pareció divertido verla exaltarse por algo tan simple, estaba dispuesto a contestar dejando en claro que iría, y obviamente no pensaba llevarla en su auto deportivo, su deber ahora era velar por el bienestar de su sobrina, manejaba perfectamente, pero, llevar a esa mujer a su lado, no sabía si sería capaz de mantener la calma, por eso, había pensado en llevar el otro auto; además, odiaba hacer compras; así que una vez más demostraba que por su sobrina haría cualquier cosa y si eso implicaba ir a tiendas buscando lo más adecuado para ella, estaría ahí presente asegurándose de que así fuera.

El ambiente se paralizó al verse interrumpidos por un llanto, ambos se alarmaron y se apresuraron hasta la habitación de la pequeña Rin; Sesshomaru iba dispuesto a tomar a la niña y consolarla, pero fue detenido por la mujer.

–No, no lo hagas. – El platinado frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ella estaba impidiendo que abrazara a su sobrina? Alzó una ceja exigiendo una explicación lógica ante su estúpido comentario.

–Debes dejar que la niña llore – En este punto el estaba mas que dispuesto buscar quedarse con la custodia completa y alejar lo más pronto posible a su sobrina de esa insensata mujer, esperaba que esos seis meses pasaran rápidamente.

–Explícate– Demandó mientras observaba a la pequeña llena de lágrimas en su rostro y mejillas coloradas, gesto del cual fue suficiente para ignorarla aun si estaba esperando una respuesta. Caminó hacia su sobrina, pero fue detenido nuevamente.

–No, es hablo en serio Sesshomaru– volvió a concentrar su atención en ella y esperó. – Los bebés deben saber que no siempre se les atenderá cuando lloren, me refiero a que debe aprender a auto consolarse.

Si, eso fue suficiente para que el platinado la mirara atentamente, ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? Ahora si que tenía toda su curiosidad.

–Verás, cuando los pequeños lloran es para pedir algo, si lo hacen llorando se acostumbran a hacerlo de esa manera, Rin comenzará a dejar de llorar sola, no tendrá necesidad de que alguien la tome en sus brazos para que se calme.

–Hn – contestó. Bueno, parecía tener un poco de lógica, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de ver llorar a la pequeña, él estaba ahí para evitarle cualquier incomodidad o sufrimiento, y eso era tan complicado, esperaba que no tardara mucho para que aprendiera a auto consolarse.

La voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kagome estaba cantando una melodía de cuna, intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña evitando tomarla en brazos, pero, eso no estaba funcionando, Rin seguía llorando y el estaba por desesperarse cuando miró a la azabache llorar y tomar a la niña, estaba confundido, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?, sin embargo, guardó silencio siguiendo a la joven.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Kagome acomodó a Rin sobre la sillita para comer y preparó una papilla mientras bajaban por sus ojos lágrimas silenciosas, Sesshomaru se limitaba a observar a Rin quien no dejaba de llorar y por momentos a la joven azabache.

Quería reprocharle por haberle impedido abrazar a Rin, pero verla en ese estado le confundió en gran manera, estaba frustrado por la situación que parecía fuera de sus manos, necesitaba tomar el control de todo lo que le rodeaba nuevamente y eso se estaba tardando, tal vez con esa mujer no iba a poder mientras estuviera obligado a convivir y eso le complicaba más las cosas.

Una vez lista la papilla, Kagome se sentó frente a la niña para darle de comer, el platinado miraba la situación atentamente, observando cada detalle; la joven hacia movimientos extraños en el aire con la cuchara antes de meterla en la pequeña boca de Rin, la cual había dejado de llorar y ahora reía; la mujer también se miraba más relajada pero tenía sus mejillas rosadas y los ojos un poco hinchados; ahora reía al compás de su sobrina llegando a confundirlo más, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar hasta que tocaron la puerta, esto lo hizo reaccionar y salir del lugar para ver de quién se trataba.

Al abrir miró a varias personas dejándolo confundido, pero no demostró ningún cambio en su rostro, se limitó a esperar que dijeran lo que querían.

– Buen día Señor Taisho, somos los vecinos y hemos venido a presentarnos formalmente debido a que este vecindario es conocido por ser el más seguro, sociable y amable; gracias a cada uno de sus habitantes.

En este punto Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de esa mujer que parecía comerlo con la mirada, pero se contuvo.

–Mi nombre es Sara, ella es Ayame – hizo referencia a la atractiva mujer de cabello rojo.

– Él es Jakotsu – el cual tenía evidentes rasgos de ser homosexual.

– Él es Bankotsu – este último era un hombre casi tan alto como él de piel morena y cabello oscuro, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Le provocó miles de sensaciones, pero principalmente desagrado. Mucho.

Las mujeres sostenían algunos envases con alimentos esperando que se les invitara a entrar, pero parecía que el platinado no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos, y de pronto, una mujer de cabello azabache salió detrás del platinado cargando a la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa amable.

–Hola, buen día – Saludó alegremente.

El hombre de cabellera oscura la miró con un brillo el cual no pasó desapercibido por el apuesto ojidorado, causándole algo de irritación y se reprimió. No quería visitas en el hogar, no quería ver a nadie, y eso incluía a todos los presentes, especialmente aquel arrogante moreno. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa? Se dio la vuelta dejando a todos en la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Bueno, solo quiero hacer Tres aclaraciones en esta ocasión.**

 **1.- Demonio * _Referencia a Sesshomaru y su manera de manejar según Kagome._**

 **2.- Veneno _*Referencia al automóvil Ferrari Veneno, considerado entre los más veloces del mundo y está valuado al rededor de los 4.5 millones de Dólares; el cual me pareció más que apropiado para nuestro adorado Demonio humano_**

 **3.- Sensaciones * _Referencia a las sensaciones nuevas que experimentan Sesshomaru y Kagome._**

 **Bueno y eso era todo lo que deseaba ACLARAR por hoy, ya que al parecer, la historia está mas digerible en cuanto a redacción.**

 **.**

 ** _NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	5. Eventos Inesperados

**¡Buenas!**  
 **Amados lectores.**  
 **Bueno, ya estamos en el tiempo actual, por lo tanto ya no será tanto problema con los recuerdos... por ahora.**

 **Este capítulo demuestra mi gran afición para dejarlos con dudas.**  
 **así que desde ahora les advierto que se quedarán con un signo de interrogación.**

 **Sin más que decir, que disfruten su lectura!**

 **Febrero 21,2017**  
 **GC MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 05**

 **EVENTOS INESPERADOS**

 **" _La vida está llena de eventos inesperados, el resultado de ellos depende de tus acciones"_**

–Emma G.

.

.

El hombre de cabellera oscura la miró con un brillo el cual no pasó desapercibido por el apuesto ojidorado, causándole algo de irritación y se reprimió. No quería visitas en el hogar, no quería ver a nadie, y eso incluía a todos los presentes, especialmente aquel arrogante moreno. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa?, dio la vuelta dejando a todos en la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

Kagome al encontrarse sola con los recién llegados, cordialmente les invitó a entrar mirando a todos con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, acomodó mejor a Rin sobre uno de sus costados, quien también miraba curiosa a esas personas que ocasionalmente veía mas no reconocía.

–Pasen por favor – Indicó, dando espacio para que así lo hicieran.

–Muchas gracias, espero no haber llegado en un momento inoportuno– comentó la joven peliroja que observaba atentamente a Kagome como si tratara de descifrar algo más.

–Para nada, por favor tomen asiento– Les ofreció acomodando a Rin en el pequeño corral que tenían en la sala.

Bankotsu mantenía su mirada fija sobre la azabache, la cual pudo percibir y esto le ponía algo nerviosa, aún más porque no sabía hacia dónde había ido Sesshomaru desde que la dejó sola con sus inesperados visitantes.

–Hicimos un poco de nuestros postres más famosos, espero les gusten– Extendieron todos sus recipientes, Kagome los recibió con una radiante sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, son muy amables. – Se sentía incómoda por no poder ofrecer inmediatamente un desayuno. –¿Gustan algo de beber?, ¿Té, café, jugo, agua…? – cuestionó evitando mirar al moreno, este le ponía realmente nerviosa.

–Ay querida, eres muy amable; tanto que me dan ganas de morderte dulzura– habló Jakotsu con su sonrisa juguetona y una voz un tanto chillona.

Se escucharon unas risas ante el comentario de este último, Kagome Sonrió un poco confundida por lo que había escuchado se cuestionaba si eso era algo normal, bueno, aun así no perdió su amabilidad, esperó pacientemente a que le indicaran lo que deseaban de tomar; hasta que escuchó la voz varonil.

–Solo agua, gracias. – Bankotsu había contestado y los demás asintieron.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, cuando llegó se encontró con el ojidorado sentado en el mismo lugar donde habían desayunado, pero no levantó la vista de su celular al escuchar los pasos de Kagome, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

La azabache recordó que la había dejado sola con la visita y esto la hizo molestarse, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla como si nada? Por fortuna, no le habían preguntado algo acerca de él, ya que no podría decir algo bueno del joven platinado; no se había percatado de que en ese punto sus movimientos eran bruscos, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz suave pero letal.

–Mujer, ¿Dejaste a Rin sola con unos completos desconocidos? – Cuestionó apartando la vista de su celular para posar su letal mirada en ella exigiendo respuestas, ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de esa joven?, necesitaba que terminara rápido ese tiempo y alejarla de Rin.

–¿Eh? – se sorprendió al escucharlo, su enojo se disipó por unos segundos pero, a su vez, le hizo recordar el porqué estaba sola su sobrina en la sala con unos completos desconocidos. –Bueno, si tú estuvieras ayudando en esto, no estaría sola.

Sesshomaru no contestó ¿Lo culpaba por semejante idiotez?, esa mujer no solo era insolente, también era bastante irritante; lograba provocar en él diferentes sensaciones de un momento a otro. Sin decir algo más se levantó con elegancia natural y salió del lugar dejándola confundida, ¿la había dejado hablando sola?

–¡uy, maldito! –susurró _,_ entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia su dirección.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En la sala Rin estaba jugando silenciosamente con su perrito de peluche blanco, las dos mujeres junto a Jakotsu platicaban en voz muy baja de cosas sin importancia, Bankotsu se limitaba a ver hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido la joven azabache, así pudo notar que se acercaba el platinado y sonrió con arrogancia, los demás se sorprendieron al percatarse quién había entrado, donde sea que se presentara imponía respeto y las miradas atentas se mantenían sobre él, algunos pares de ojos vagaron descaradamente por el cuerpo del impresionante ojidorado.

–Señor Taisho, espero no importunar con nuestra visita. – Habló Sara con su voz delicada.

Sesshomaru iba con solo un objetivo en mente, así que, no le dio importancia al comentario, tomó a la pequeña en brazos se giró unos segundos observando con indiferencia a los presentes, hasta que fijó su vista en una sola dirección, y abrió ligeramente sus labios para hablar.

–De ninguna manera– Su voz era sedosa y varonil.

Hizo una pequeña y perturbadora sonrisa que dejó helados a los presentes excepto aquel que le sostenía la mirada, este le regresó el gesto con una arrogante; Kagome entró percatándose de lo que había pasado, frunció su ceño reprochando el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, el platinado dio la vuelta y desapareció por el amplio pasillo con su pequeña sobrina en brazos.

–Esperamos no incomodar a su esposo– expresó Ayame con evidente curiosidad, observando atentamente la reacción de la azabache.

–¿Eh?, oh no, no, para nada – Se había sonrojado tanto que sintió como si un calor se hubiera apoderado de ella –El, no… no es mi esposo– terminó diciendo abochornada ante el comentario.

–Disculpa, creí que así era– Mencionó sin pena alguna.

Ayame había obtenido lo que quería de manera sencilla, y por ahora estaba satisfecha, Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente complacido con la respuesta, Jakotsu suspiró aliviado y un singular brillo en sus ojos se intensificó, Sara se limitó a asentir.

–Gracias por los postres– intentó cambiar el tema de conversación y romper el pequeño silencio incómodo para ella –Me gustaría demostrar mi gratitud ofreciendo una cena para ustedes esta noche, claro, solo si están dispuestos y sus agendas se los permite.

Bankotsu estaba complacido por el gesto, obviamente haría lo posible por estar presente, aun si eso significaba pasar algún pendiente para otro día.

–Gracias Señorita, será un placer aceptar su invitación– en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ella.

–Kagome, puedes decirme solo Kagome– aclaró sosteniendo la mirada del apuesto joven.

El moreno se limitó a asentir agradeciendo la confianza, odiaba las formalidades, y sobre todo, le agradaba saber que la muchacha no estaba casada, los demás se levantaron aceptando la invitación cada uno.

–Será todo un... –Hizo una breve pausa intentado encontrar la respuesta correcta – deleite estar en la cena Kagome– aceptó Ayame con una sonrisa sugerente, la cual pareció extraña a la azabache.

–Aquí estaré– Confirmó Sara con una diminuta expresión de satisfacción.

–No me pierdo por nada del mundo esta cena lindura– Habló Jakotsu eufóricamente. –¿Estará presente también el… – hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando algo – apuesto Taisho? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo y su mirada curiosa buscaba _'algo'_ en dirección al pasillo.

–Aún no se lo comento, así que no estoy segura si estará disponible. – sonrió algo confundida ante la actitud de este último.

Les condujo hasta la entrada y los despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano, al cerrar la puerta suspiró pesadamente recargándose en ella, eso había sido una locura ¿Qué sucedía con ellos?, esto le recordó la actitud de cierto platinado, frunció el ceño avanzando furiosa en busca de él.

Sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo en el camino, se recompuso inmediatamente y se enfocó en una solo cosa, o varias.

–¿Tienes algún problema Sesshomaru? – Cuestionó enojada con el ceño fruncido.

La miró fijamente sin perturbarse ante el tono de la colérica joven azabache, continuó avanzando con gracia por el lugar hasta llegar al mini bar, colocó en la barrita el monitor para bebés y se sirvió un poco de su bebida favorita para esas ocasiones.

–Te estoy hablando, ¿acaso no soy digna de hablar con el Gran señor y dueño del maldito mundo? –Sí, estaba muy enojada por la actitud que había tomado y aún más al sentirse completamente ignorada.

–No–respondió y dio un trago a su bebida.

Kagome abrió la boca en sorpresa, ¿acababa de decirle que no podía hablar con él?. No le importó nada más, ahora sí que iba a escucharla.

–Eres un… – Dijo molesta por la respuesta que había obtenido, estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero se vio interrumpida por las palabras de Sesshomaru.

–No, no tengo ningún problema Kagome. – Parecía que con ella tenía que ser más específico al hablar, le había contestado su primera pregunta y ella había pensado otra cosa.

–Así jamás podrás cuidar de Rin, debes ser más específico con tus palabras, ¿Qué harás cuando ella necesite hablar contigo de algo que le moleste?, ¿Qué pasará cuando sea adolescente y te grite por algo que no quiere hacer?... –Parecía haber tantas cosas en la mente de la joven y hablaba impulsivamente, incluso si no era congruente.

El platinado bebía tranquilamente dejando que la azabache hablara todo lo que quisiera, total, cualquier cosa que mencionara podría enfurecerla más, y a pesar de todo, esto le aprecia de lo más divertido, la mujer seguía hablando mientras se movía por todo el lugar levantando sus brazos moviéndolos de un lado a otro y haciendo señas con las manos.

–¿Estás escuchándome? – preguntó, Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que así era.

Cuando sintió que había descargado su furia se aventó al sillón relajando su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sin importarle sentirse observada.

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó finalmente de manera cansada.

¿Qué? ¿En qué momento le había dicho algo en lo que él debía interactuar?, ¿Cuándo se había calmado esa fiera?, esa mujer era toda una tormenta, debía contestar algo que le permitiera ventaja, no escuchar otra queja de su parte y no dar inicio a otra de sus 'discusiones' en las cuales tenía nula interacción.

–Lo pensaré– respondió naturalmente como si hubiera escuchado cada palabra.

–Vamos Sesshomaru, se trata de una cena, haré algo sencillo; solo es en agradecimiento por los presentes.

–No– Ahora que sabía de qué se trataba no le gustaba la idea de meter nuevamente al moreno en la casa.

–Bueno, si tú no quieres estar no hay problema, puedes irte a cenar a otro lugar. – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerle notar que no quería ningún otro visitante ajeno a ellos dos, pero el sonido del monitor les hizo reaccionar, Rin lloraba desconsoladamente y ambos se preocuparon dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pequeña.

El platinado fue el primero en entrar, rápidamente revisó la habitación en busca de algo, cualquier amenaza que pudiera afectarle a su sobrina, Kagome se acercó a Rin, esta se encontraba de pie llorando desconsoladamente en la esquina de su cuna mientras señalaba con su pequeño dedo en una dirección.

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia ese lugar y se dieron cuenta de lo que se trataba, el perrito de peluche estaba tirado cerca de la puerta, Kagome sonrió, lo tomó y se lo entregó de nuevo a su sobrina, Sesshomaru se limitaba a observar, ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta ese lugar?, ¿su sobrina lo había aventado?.

Cuando Rin notó que su amado peluche estaba en sus manos se consoló y dejó de llorar, les regaló una sonrisa, la azabache sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente y levantó a la pequeña.

–Vamos Rin, tenemos una cita pendiente en el parque– Le habló dulcemente mientras salía.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos segundos más observando cada detalle de la habitación, tomó su celular, marcó a uno de sus contactos esperando ser atendido rápidamente.

– _Un placer saludarlo Señor Taisho, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta vez? – Contestó una voz masculina._

–Te veo en 20 minutos, en el lugar de siempre– Le indicó brevemente.

– _Ahí estaré– respondió._

El platinado finalizó la llamada, dio un último vistazo y salió de la habitación, buscó sus llaves del auto deportivo, se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Kagome encontrándola en la cocina guardando algunas cosas en la pequeña maleta de Rin, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia ella lo miró confundida.

–Aun no estamos listas– explicó pensando que la estaba esperando.

–Te veré allá– mencionó para darse la vuelta e irse pero fue detenido por la voz femenina.

–¿Qué?, primero dices que nos llevarás ¿y ahora nos dejas?– Kagome no sabía por qué, pero le había irritado esto.

La respuesta que le había dado la azabache le provocó confusión al platinado haciéndose una pregunta inmediatamente ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones de sus actos? esto debía ser una broma, Sesshomaru levantó una ceja ante el comentario de esa mujer.

–Tengo algo importante que atender– Creía que eso era suficiente para que entendiera.

–Bien, vete– Respondió frunciendo el ceño y volvió a su tarea de acomodar todo en la pañalera sin prestarle debida atención al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

–Las veo en menos de una hora.

–Hmmm– Respondió la mujer aún sin voltear a verlo, estaba realmente molesta.

Sesshomaru salió de ahí con tantas ideas en su mente, y algo extrañado con la actitud que había tomado la azabache. ¿Qué fue todo eso?. se subió a su deportivo, encendió el motor y desapareció rápidamente para llegar a tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome estaba terminando de meter lo que consideró necesario para su salida con la pequeña Rin, colocó la pañalera sobre uno de sus hombros, cargó a su sobrina y caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada deteniéndose abruptamente.

–Genial, ¿ahora cómo me voy? – se preguntó reprochándose por no saber qué hacer ahora que Sesshomaru no iría con ellas, bueno, desde el principio había decidido irse sin él así que no era el fin del mundo.

Cerro la puerta y se encaminó hacia el enorme portón de la entrada, no se había dado cuenta que tan lejos estaba, solo hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada por todo el peso que llevaba, no estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina y nunca se le ocurrió tomar el carrito para bebés, hasta que se había topado con la salida, suspiró de forma cansada, dio la vuelta mirando la casa, se debatía entre regresar o seguir su camino; "que tonta" se regañó y salió.

Entraba a la exclusiva cafetería un enigmático e imponente hombre siendo recibido amablemente por una hermosa rubia, la cual estaba fascinada cada que contaban con su impresionante presencia, Sesshomaru se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba pero carecía de importancia para él y se limitaba a contestar o regresar gestos indiferentes.

–Bienvenido Señor Taisho, un placer contar con su grata presencia– La mujer sonreía, incluso, parecía ser un poco más allá de la cordialidad.

El ojidorado la seguía en silencio sin tomar interés a su evidente insinuación, llegó hasta el lugar que había reservado, un joven de mirada coqueta ya estaba esperando por él, el cuál desvió su mirada a la fémina que acompañaba al platinado.

–Miroku– Saludó cordialmente Sesshomaru, en cierta parte para captar su atención.

–Señor Taisho ¿a qué se debe el honor? – obligadamente posó su completa atención en el recién llegado.

–Negocios Miroku, solo eso– La Mujer se retiró una vez que Sesshomaru le indicó.

–¿De qué se trata en esta ocasión? – cuestionó curioso, ahora que se encontraban solos, sin _'distracción'_ alguna para él.

–Necesito dos de los mejores guardaespaldas y un equipo de vigilancia para la casa blanca de Inuyasha.

–Por supuesto, me haré cargo; ¿ha ocurrido algo? – cuestionó curioso, aventurándose a pesar de saber que no respondería su pregunta; el platinado hizo una diminuta sonrisa de lado, dejando sin aliento al pobre ojiazul que estaba esperando alguna respuesta del platinado pero, esa sonrisa había dicho y amenazado más que cualquier palabra.

–Tienes 2 horas para conseguir lo que te pedí– Determinó tranquilamente levantándose con elegancia y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La joven azabache caminaba decidida a llegar hasta el parque, en realidad no estaba muy retirado de ahí, el problema era el peso que llevaba encima, no estaba acostumbrada a ello y el mal humor al considerarse "plantada" por Sesshomaru la tenían enfrascada en su objetivo, sin importar mucho lo que le rodeaba, así que no se había percatado de algunos detalles.

–Señorita, disculpe– Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos giró su vista para encontrarse a un completo extraño.

–¿Si? – Cuestionó con desconfianza.

–Se le ha caído esto– le extendió el objeto, dejándola aún más confundida por la situación.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A**

 **¿Dudas?**

 **En esta** **ocasión** **no voy a hacer aclaraciones, porque...**  
 **porque ese es el caso para este capítulo.**

 **¿Que esperaban?, que mi loca tendencia al misterio se queda en los otros Fics.**

 **Soy una amante compulsiva del suspenso y misterio, tal vez este no sea tanto (creo), pero si tendrá su toque.**

 **Gracias por leerme y soportar mis locuras.**  
 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Tomando el control

**¡Amados lectores!**  
 **Ando por estos rumbos, después de un largo tiempo ya lo sé.**  
 **Espero les guste la historia, ya les había comentado anteriormente NO ES ADAPTACIÓN de la película "Bajo el mismo techo" simplemente saqué la idea principal.**

 **Gracias por leerme y ser tan pacientes conmigo.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **GC MOON**

 **Mayo 16, 2018**

.

.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 06

—Tomando el control—

" _Si algo parece ir mal, toma el control y cambia el rumbo"_

—Emma G.

.

.

Un lujoso deportivo blanco viajaba por la ciudad conducido por cierto platinado de semblante indiferente, el semáforo le tocó en color rojo y se detuvo esperando que la luz cambiara, mientras esto ocurría su celular sonó y presionó el altavoz.

—Habla— Respondió sabiendo quien estaba poniéndose en contacto.

—Señor Taisho, un placer ser atendido tan amablemente por usted— dijo la voz con cierta diversión.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Preguntó sin caer en la provocación del contrario.

—¡Ja! — se escuchó una risa y continuó —Sí, ya tengo los dos guardaespaldas que solicitó, estoy enviando los expedientes a su correo. También está listo el equipo, esperamos su orden para proceder.

La luz cambió y siguió avanzando tomando rumbo hacia su nuevo hogar.

—Te veo en la entrada de la casa en 15 minutos.

—Perfecto— Respondió la voz y Sesshomaru colgó.

La conversación corta y precisa duró escasos minutos, así que le permitió pensar el resto del camino. Estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo que las cosas se salían de control, tomaba las riendas y ajustaba lo necesario para que la situación se mantuviera en sus manos.

Siempre bajo su absoluto control.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Se le ha caído esto— le extendió el objeto, dejándola aún más confundida.

—Gra, gracias— respondió aturdida tomando la pequeña sonaja.

—No es nada, se lo complicado que es cuidar niños. Estas cosas suelen suceder— Respondió con gentileza y elegancia.

—Si — Respiró con pesadez —más cuando no estas acostumbrada —sonrió acomodando a Rin y la pesada maleta se le cayó del hombro al antebrazo en un brusco movimiento.

—Oh, ya veo— hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado —Si me permite, puedo ayudarle durante mi transcurso, me dirijo a la cafetería que está cerca del parque.

Kagome se sorprendió, "que hombre tan caballeroso y oportuno" pensó.

—No, gracias. No deseo ocasionar problemas— apenada por la amabilidad.

—No tengo inconveniente. Como le mencioné hace unos momentos, sé lo difícil que es cuidar a un bebé— Recordó animándola a confiar en su ayuda y extendió su mano hacia el bulto que se le había caído.

La azabache le regaló una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Gracias— dijo, apreciando el gesto.

El hombre tomó el bolso mientras asentía con la cabeza y comenzaban a caminar rumbo al parque. La pequeña Rin sonreía feliz de ver cosas diferentes, la azabache observó la actitud de su sobrina y el corazón se llenó de alegría; Eso era lo único que deseaba en este mundo, ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña y que nunca se borrara de su rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El deportivo blanco pasaba cerca del parque y el conductor bajó la velocidad considerablemente, sabía que era tiempo para que la morena junto a su sobrina estuvieran ahí. Así que lo hizo para asegurarse que la pequeña estuviera en perfectas condiciones, y que la azabache no la hubiera enterrado en la caja de arena, tumbado de los columpios o algo peor, extraviado.

Frunció el ceño al localizarla cerca de una banca, estaba de pie frente a un hombre alto y cabellera oscura, éste le entregaba el bolso que había mirado preparar a la morena en la mañana. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese tipo? ¿por qué estaba tan cerca y con tanta familiaridad?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Habían llegado al parque y se detuvieron en la banca más cercana para que le entregara el bolso y el hombre siguiera su camino. La azabache estaba sonrojada, tal vez el calor y el esfuerzo la habían puesto así, o tal vez, fue por la amabilidad de aquel apuesto caballero.

—Gracias por su gran ayuda, no sé cómo pagárselo— Respondió apenada.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer Señorita…—dejó incompleta la frase intentando averiguar si era casada.

—Kagome— sonrió. —Puedes decirme Kagome— Esto confirmó lo que sospechaba y se complació por esto. Era soltera.

—Un placer, Señorita Kagome, yo soy…

—Mujer— La voz dura y demandante interrumpió su conversación sorprendiendo a ambos.

El platinado miraba fijamente al desconocido, Kagome se puso de mil colores ¿Por qué le decía mujer?, ¿Aún no se podía aprender su nombre? ¿Acaso era tan difícil llamarla Kagome? La rabieta estaba a punto de comenzar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Señor Taisho —Saludó, formalmente extendido su mano y el nombrado respondió el gesto con elegante diplomacia.

Kagome estaba impactada, ¿se conocían? ¿Qué hacia Sesshomaru ahí?, le había dicho que se mirarían en dos horas y aun no pasaba ese tiempo. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Su mente estaba trabajando más rápido de lo normal. Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos al hacer balbuceos exigiendo ir a jugar, ya tenían rato que llegaron y la pequeña aún se encontraba en una situación aburrida.

—Si me disculpan, llevaré a Rin a los columpios —Dijo excusándose para salir de ahí.

—Claro— contestó el desconocido —Yo seguiré mi camino Kagome. Señor Taisho, un placer verlo.

—Hn— Respondió sin apartar la mirada del contrario, observando como desaparecía por el camino.

Una vez que se fue, giró su rostro buscando con la mirada a la azabache, se encontraba en un columpio especial para niños pequeños, balanceaba con cuidado a Rin la cual, sonreía eufórica disfrutando del juego. Caminó con pasos firmes hacia ellas deteniéndose a una corta distancia.

—Regreso en menos de una hora— Miró fijamente a la azabache, pero esta no le prestó atención y solo asintió.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Escasos minutos atrás estaba tranquila y parecía muy contenta con cierta compañía masculina, ¿Qué sucedió para que su humor cambiara?

Sin más que decir, acarició las pequeñas mejillas rosadas de su sobrina, el rostro inocente observó al poseedor de los ojos dorados y sonrió balbuceando algunas palabras intentando decir algo, el mayor asintió, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto, aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de pasar tiempo con Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la gran casa blanca y el portón se abrió para darle acceso, siendo seguido por una Cadillac Escalade negra, un Audi S5 negro y por último un convertible morado, después de estacionarse unos hombres siguieron al platinado hacia dentro.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la primera sala de estar amplia y elegante, Sesshomaru les miró de frente observando a cada uno, anteriormente había recibido los archivos, los cuales, no había tenido oportunidad de revisarlos, así que esperó a que se presentaran formalmente.

—Sesshomaru, este será tu equipo de protección para las Señoritas de la casa— Miroku señaló a los tres hombres que le acompañaban. —Él es Koga Okami— era un hombre joven, bien parecido de ojos azules intensos, de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta y sonrisa coqueta, esto le irritó un poco, pero no demostró expresión alguna.

—Señor, trabajaré diligentemente para proteger con mi vida a las señoritas Taisho— Dijo, intentando sonar lo más formal posible, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza, un estrechamiento de mano fuerte y una mirada intensa como respuesta del platinado.

—Él es Dimitri Kozlov— El hombre rubio de ojos verdes se acercó hacia el platinado, el joven tenía una mirada dura y fiera, como si hubiera presenciado muchas batallas; le extendió la mano y saludó.

—Un gusto Señor Taisho, espero cumplir con todas sus expectativas— comentó con voz firme y grave.

—Por último— dijo Miroku señalando al último hombre un poco más bajo que todos—Él es Ryuu Hayashi y se encargará de la instalación de cámaras, será quién vigile las 24 horas con su pequeño equipo de alta confianza.

—Mi señor, tenga por seguro que mi prioridad será la completa seguridad de este hogar, trabajaré duramente por esto— comentó el hombre que aparentaba ser menor a todos pero de igual manera bien preparado.

—Espero que así sea, no permito errores.

Fue lo primero que dijo desde que se habían presentado, la amenaza era clara y su mirada podía afirmar que no estaba jugando. Sesshomaru les hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentaran, después les ofreció algo de beber mientras Ryuu y su equipo trabajaban en la instalación por toda la casa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kagome estaba cansada de estar agachada por empujar el columpio, parecía que la pequeña Rin estaba complacida solo con balancearse de un lugar a otro, así que ideó un plan para que la niña accediera a bajar de ahí.

—Rin, ¡¿quieres ir por helado?! — cuestionó con euforia intentando convencer con sus palabras.

La pequeña observó a su tía, entendiendo la palabra _"helado"_ se le iluminaron los ojitos chocolates y sonrió alzando sus bracitos para que la llevaran por él; la azabache se sintió un poco culpable por manipular a su sobrina, pero al mirar su hermosa expresión decidió que no había hecho algo tan grave.

Caminó cargando a Rin hacia el pequeño puesto de helados, la fila era poca así que pronto estaban eligiendo el sabor de su preferencia, Kagome sabía que por la edad de Rin no era muy adecuado darle chocolate así que eligió algo simple y delicioso, sabor vainilla; para ella escogió uno combinado, vainilla cubierto de chocolate.

Felices con su elección se dirigieron a una de las bancas vacías y se sentaron en la sombra disfrutando el ambiente y su pequeño aperitivo. Rin movía felizmente sus piernitas en la banca mientras se deleitaba con el sabor, Kagome la observaba cuidando de que no se embarrara o se le callera ya que podría ocasionar un problema.

—¿Te gusta tu helado princesa? — preguntó la azabache.

Rin intentó decir algo, pero no podía contestar ya que su boquita estaba llena de ese delicioso sabor, su rostro angelical estaba con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y los ojitos brillantes de placer por la experiencia, Kagome no podía estar más feliz por ver a su sobrina disfrutar de esos momentos y no estar tan consciente de la ausencia de sus padres.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En la sala, los hombres estaban siendo instruidos por Miroku en cuanto a lo que debían hacer, sobre todo para que el Taisho estuviera satisfecho ya que, anteriormente les había dicho a quién debían custodiar.

—Sesshomaru, supongo que los viste al entrar pero te menciono que ya se compró la camioneta y el auto que me pediste, ambos están afuera.

—Hn— Afirmó las palabras de Miroku

—Señor, todo está listo— Dijo Ryuu haciendo presencia en el lugar —¿Quiere verificar el funcionamiento? —cuestionó.

—No — La respuesta sorprendió a todos, incluso Miroku pensó que iba a asegurarse de cada detalle antes de dar por terminada la instalación, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien, entonces regreso a mi puesto si es que no hay algo que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes.

—Puedes retirarte—Respondió tranquilo y el hombre salió regresando a su lugar.

—Yo también me retiro Sesshomaru— dijo Miroku levantándose y dirigió su mirada a los dos guardaespaldas —y ustedes, saben lo que tienen que hacer, asegúrense de dejar una buena impresión, no quiero ninguna queja. Ninguna ¿Entendieron? — Repitió tajantemente, ambos asintieron. A veces Miroku parecía ser del tipo sin preocupaciones y relajado pero, en cuanto a su trabajo y responsabilidades era audaz, firme y fuerte.

—Síganme— La voz demandante de Sesshomaru ordenó a los custodios y le siguieron en silencio.

Ya que estuvieron fuera de la casa esperaban instrucciones en cuanto el lugar y el auto que se llevarían.

—Señor ¿Se irá en su auto o nos iremos en la Cadillac? —Cuestionó Dimitri.

—En la camioneta—dijo sin expresión alguna, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El ruso asintió y le abrió la puerta, esperó a que Sessomaru estuviera bien acomodado y cerró su puerta. Koga se colocó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿A qué lugar nos dirigimos Señor Taisho? — Preguntó Koga.

—El parque— No necesitaron otra palabra para acatar sus órdenes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La risa delicada e infantil de Rin se escuchaba como una melodía hermosa y cálida mientras estaba balanceándose de nuevo en un juego que tenía forma de elefante, se miraba tan alegre que eso hacía sonreír también a la azabache, ambas eran observadas a la distancia si saber que eso sucedía.

De pronto, la pequeña comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en su lugar y extendió los brazos soltándose de su agarre, Kagome rápidamente la sostuvo asustada por la actitud girando su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados intensos y profundos.

—Sesshomaru— Pronunció su nombre sorprendida, el tiempo que pasó con su sobrina le hizo olvidar que estaba molesta con él.

El platinado tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, esta insistía que le prestara atención y él no podía negársela.

—Ven, te presentaré— después de decirle eso se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de la joven.

—¿Presentarme? ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionaba siguiéndolo confundida.

Se acercaron a una banca donde estaban dos hombres bien parecidos vistiendo elegantes y casual en tono oscuro, los cuales al mirarlos aproximarse se pusieron de pie inmediatamente; el que tenía la coleta alta tenía los ojos clavados en la azabache haciéndola sentirse expuesta.

—Ella es Rin— Dijo a los hombres, estos asintieron. —Y ella es Kagome— explicó girando su rostro a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Koga— Se presentó el apuesto moreno de ojos azules.

—El gusto es mío—Dijo la azabache intentando entender mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de parte de los hombres presentes.

—Un placer señorita, yo soy Dimitri— El impresionante rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—El placer es todo mío caballeros— Miró a Sesshomaru pidiendo explicación de lo que pasaba.

—Kagome, ellos cuidarán de ustedes— Dijo mirándola con expresión seria.

La azabache tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿Cuidarlas? ¿Qué se creía?, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido de una esclava? ¿Acaso creía que iba a huir con Rin? ¿O la creía tan incompetente como para cuidar una niña?

—¿Cuidarnos?, no se ofendan Señores— Miró a ambos hombres y después fijó su vista en el platinado intentando sonar lo más calmada posible —¿Crees que esto es necesario?

—Si no fuera así, no lo haría— Contestó indiferente irritando a la mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no puedes cuidar de nosotras?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ¿se atrevía a cuestionarlo? estaba perdiendo la paciencia; giró su rostro hacia los custodios y les hizo una seña para que se les dieran privacidad. Ambos custodios se retiraron en silencio.

—Puedo hacerlo, ellos se encargarán cuando yo no esté.

—¡Ja! — Bufó molesta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan ofendida o estaba desilusionada? —¿y no consideraste preguntarme si yo quería que me siguieran a todas partes?¿ O si estaba dispuesta a tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien cada que quiera salir algún lado? —la respiración se estaba agitando y su molestia crecía.

El platinado odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, esa mujer complicaba las cosas tanto, ¿era tan difícil agradecer el cuidado que le estaba dando y acceder a lo que él deseaba? solo quería ver por el bienestar de Rin, solo eso necesitaba y ella venía en el paquete. Solo eso.

—Soy quien te ayuda a cuidarla, no soy tu maldita propiedad o alguien que necesite vigilancia para que te sientas seguro de que ella estará bien— Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos por el coraje y se sentía impotente.

—Kagome— Sesshomaru pronuncio su nombre con voz sedosa y firme avanzando unos pasos —No lo hago porque crea que eres incompetente— La azabache abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que había escuchado.

—¿N-o, no? —Cuestionó aturdida, no sabía si era por la cercanía de Sesshomaru, por el tono de su voz, por la impresión o por todo eso junto. El aroma del perfume varonil le llegaba más intenso y la hacía sentirse extraña, su estómago se comprimía por todas las sensaciones.

—No —aprovechó la confusión de la joven y la persuadió a irse de ahí y dejar el tema terminado —Ahora, vamos a comprar lo que hace falta, se hace tarde. — Siempre tomaba el control de las situaciones y con ella no era la excepción.

—Si— Dijo aún con sus mejillas coloradas siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

..

 **N/A**

 **¿Alguien quiere matar a Sesshomaru ?**

 **¿Alguien quiere matar a la autora?**

 **¿Alguien quiere saber quién era ese tipo con el que hablaba Kagome?**

 **¿Alguien quiere que uno de los guardaespaldas les de duro contra el muro? ok no :v**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que la situación esté mas clara ahora, y que sean pacientes, ya que no puedo lanzar a Kagome y Sesshomaru a tener sexo tan brusco. ¿Creo?...**

 **Bueno, ¿dudas?.**

 **Lo siguiente que se verá en el capítulo que viene es:**  
 **1.- Kagome se entera de las cámaras en toda la casa ¿Cómo reaccionará a esto?**  
 **2.- La cena, ¿Sesshomaru se quedará o se irá a otro lugar?**


	7. Esos Pensamientos

¡Aquí ando de nuevo!

Estoy intentando actualizar mas seguido, disculpen si no es del fic que estaban esperando pero... lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Disfrútenlo, los adoro.

En el capítulo anterior creí que me mandarían matar, o a Sessho.. a ver como nos va en esta actualización, estaré preparada.

 _Dedicatoria especial:_

Aprovecho para agradecer aquellas hermosas Sesshomitas que en la actividad anti Fantasmas del gurpo

"Comunidad Sesshome" eligió entre sus favoritos este fic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y por eso...  
 _¡les dedico este capítulo!  
_

Mayo 21, 2018

GC MOON.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **CAPITULO 07**

 ** _Esos Pensamientos_**

" _Los pensamientos son las sombras de nuestros sentimientos"_

— _A._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

El sol iluminaba la tarde pintando de colores cálidos el cielo en aquella ciudad, el clima era bueno, no hacía calor y el aire fresco corría y los lugares cerrados tenían un ambiente agradable, simplemente perfecto; por eso, los custodios que esperaban en la impactante Cadillac negra estaban relajados.

—Hey Dimitri, ¿nuestros jefes tendrán algún tipo de relación? — Cuestionó curioso el joven de ojos azules.

El nombrado estaba observando la entrada del establecimiento esperando el regreso de Sesshomaru y Kagome; sin verlo a la cara respondió.

—No lo sé, pero no es algo que deba importarnos—Su voz era dura, tanto que parecía una orden.

—¡ja!, no eres para nada divertido— bufó acomodándose mejor en el asiento mirando en una dirección fija.

—No estamos aquí para divertirnos. Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo— le comentó seriamente Dimitri posando su vista en el moreno, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, volvió su atención en la entrada ignorando aquello.

—Esa mujer es especial, tiene algo que es diferente a todas— Dijo Koga en voz baja e hizo una breve pausa—me gusta— esto último fue un susurro casi inaudible.

El rubio frunció el ceño ¿Qué acababa de decir su compañero?, ¿estaba consciente de lo que implicaban sus palabras? Evitó seguir la conversación sin sentido esperando haber entendido mal lo último; solo estaban para proteger la vida de los Taisho y la hermosa señorita venía incluida. Cualquier otra cosa quedaba estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La azabache estaba contenta después de conseguir todo lo necesario para la cena, Sesshomaru se había comportado increíblemente bien, o bueno, después de todo el solo la seguía de un lugar a otro cuidando de Rin sin objeción alguna y de manera silenciosa. Suspiró aliviada al estar en la salida para ir a casa, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la camioneta negra llegó a su encuentro, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y el joven de ojos azules apareció sonriente.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? — cuestionó al ver las bolsas de las compras que habían traído fijando su vista en la joven.

Kagome no estaba acostumbrada a tener una atención especial, se sentía avergonzada por aquello e iba a negarse cuando escuchó responder a Sesshomaru.

—Sí, acomoda todo— demandó sin apartar la vista del moreno, el asintió y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Dimitri rápidamente abrió la puerta por el lado del conductor para que la joven azabache se subiera.

—Gra- gracias— dijo con sus mejillas rosadas, era abrumador ser atendida de esa manera.

Se subió acomodándose rápido en el asiento y extendió los brazos para que Sesshomaru le diera a Rin, el platinado se acercó a ella y el ruso se apartó otorgándoles privacidad.

—Ven princesa—EL joven Taisho le dio la niña y Kagome la tomó en sus brazos depositando un beso en las redondas mejillas— vamos a sentarnos ¿quieres ir a casa? ¿Tienes sueño? —decía la morena cariñosamente a la pequeña colocándola en la silla especial. Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y Dimitri le abrió la otra esperando que estuviera cómodo para después colocarse detrás del volante.

Koga terminó de acomodar todo y salieron del establecimiento en silencio, parecía que todos estaban ocupados con sus pensamientos, Kagome dio un vistazo al platinado y pudo notar que este tenía las manos ocupadas en el celular, de nuevo, esto le molestó y giró su rostro encontrándose con otros ojos azules y se ruborizó al ser atrapada en una situación _'incómoda'._

Al llegar a la gran casa, la azabache estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero fue detenida por la voz profunda que le hacía estremecerse.

—Espera— Dijo en una orden tranquila y ella obedeció confundida.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó y su puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que la de Sesshomaru por ambos custodios, el platinado se bajó sin decir palabra alguna _"¿qué demonios había sucedido?"_ se cuestionó.

Tomó a Rin y bajó, caminó hacia adentro de la casa en busca del corral para poner a la niña y ayudar a colocar en su lugar todo lo que habían traído, buscó con la mirada al platinado pero parecía que había desaparecido, iba a pedirle ayuda para mover el corral a la cocina y así preparar todo con tranquilidad, pero, parecía que el platinado tenía cosas más importantes en lugar de estar con la pequeña.

—Maldito, se supone que hoy pasarías tiempo con tu sobrina— bufó molesta entre dientes.

Dimitri iba entrando con los paquetes en las manos y miró a la azabache que parecía estar en un debate interno, no deseaba interrumpirla pero necesitaba hacer su trabajo eficientemente.

—Señorita, ¿dónde pongo esto? — Preguntó llamando su atención.

—¿Eh? — respondió aturdida al ser sacada de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó _"¿había escuchado lo que dijo"_ se asustó un poco llenándose de vergüenza.

El joven de ojos verdes señaló las bolsas esperando su respuesta, notó el ligero cambio de tono en el rostro de la mujer y decidió preguntar nuevamente.

—¿Dónde debo colocar esto?

—¡Oh Sí!, disculpa estaba algo distraída y me tomaste por sorpresa — dijo algo apenada.

Rin se comenzó a mover desesperada, quería bajarse de los brazos de su tía cuando miró el perrito blanco que estaba en su corral, exigía que se lo dieran moviendo sus piernitas un poco y balbuceó llamando la atención de ambos.

—ya voy princesa no te desesperes — le comentó paciente y le sonrió depositando a la pequeña junto a su amado peluche.

—Puedes poner todo en la cocina por favor, iré en un momento — Sentía extraño dar _órdenes_ y que fueran acatadas sin reparo alguno. _"¿Esa era la vida de su hermana?"_

—Entendido —respondió con seriedad y fue a dejar todo al lugar que le habían indicado.

Kagome al estar a solas con la pequeña se aventó al sillón y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba cómo llevar el corral hacia la cocina sin dejar sola a Rin, suspiró pesadamente frustrada ¿por qué cuidar a un bebe era una tarea tan difícil? Ahora no podía hacer algo sin pensar en la seguridad de su sobrina primero.

—Señorita quedó todo listo — Interrumpió Dimitri los pensamientos de la azabache, que al escuchar la voz gruesa abrió los ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas —¿Necesita algo más? — preguntó con formalidad.

—Kagome, puedes decirme solo Kagome — Dijo intentando reprimir su vergüenza.

—Entonces… Kagome — pronunció su nombre con un tono que le pareció extraño a la azabache — ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo más?

—Sí, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar este corral a la cocina? —se sintió inútil al preguntar eso, ella obviamente tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo que no podía era dejar sola a su sobrina. —no quiero perder de vista a Rin — aclaró para no sentirse tan tonta, el ruso asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—No hay problema —Respondió y con facilidad lo tomó como si fuera de cartón, Kagome se quedó asombrada por la fuerza que tenía el joven ruso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La habitación que había sido preparada anteriormente para colocar el sistema de vigilancia se encontraba en silencio, los ocupantes estaban tranquilos y alerta haciendo su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió, a pesar de saber quién era se sintieron intimidados por el aura de autoridad que llenó el lugar, Sesshomaru había entrado.

—Buenas tardes Señor Taisho— Saludó Ryuu.

El platinado asintió con la cabeza y observó la habitación a detalle.

—Este es el pequeño equipo que trabajará para mantener la seguridad de esta casa— expresó orgulloso de sus compañeros.

—Buenas tardes Señor Taisho— Dijeron los demás, eran dos hombres más que vigilaban las cámaras— poniéndose de pie hicieron una reverencia.

—Señores— Saludó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Desea que le muestre el funcionamiento? — Preguntó curioso el joven de cabellera castaña.

—No, solo continúen con lo que estaban haciendo— respondió sin emoción alguna y todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

Sesshomaru examinaba con detalle los rostros de los que estaban presentes y las pantallas, concentrando su atención en aquella que había actividad, la joven azabache se encontraba en la sala conversando con el rubio de cabello corto, el rostro de ella se miraba sonrojado.

Apartó bruscamente la vista de esa pantalla arrugando el ceño y pudo notar unas apartadas al fondo, llamándole la atención aquellas que no mostraban imagen pero tenían un pequeño foco rojo encendido.

—¿Por qué están aparentemente apagadas? —Cuestionó curioso sin embargo, su tono de voz era monótono.

—Estas pantallas deben mostrar las áreas que necesitan mayor privacidad, las habitaciones personales y los baños— Ryuu se apresuró a explicar —su grabación es eliminada en su totalidad después de 48 horas de actividad y solo se tiene acceso mediante un código secreto, el cual, cuando usted decida se lo proporcionaré y no tiene que preocuparse, este solo se muestra al jefe, nadie puede ver lo que sucede en ese lugar, ni siquiera yo.

—Hn— Respondió.

Su vista siguió el movimiento que se podía observar en las cámaras y miró que el ruso cargaba el corral seguido de la azabache, ella sonreía con sus mejillas coloradas llevando a Rin en sus brazos, Sesshomaru apretó sus manos haciéndolas puño, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kagome observó el caminar del ruso, era tan firme, su espalda ancha y brazos fuertes se marcaban más por los movimientos, a pesar de que parecía no hacer esfuerzo alguno. Llegando a la cocina el rubio giró su rostro hacia la morena y pregunto.

—¿Dónde lo pongo?

—En ese espacio está bien. —Señaló el lugar vacío que estaba al lado de la isla, cerca de la ventana y lo así lo hizo.

—Si no necesita nada más me retiro.

Dimitri se quedó parado esperando que la mujer le permitiera irse, pudo ver como depositaba con delicadeza a la pequeña y acariciaba sus mejillas, ella transmitía amor y pureza.

—Está bien eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda— Le regaló una sonrisa amable —¿quieres beber algo? — Preguntó mientras buscaba vasos, así que le estaba dando la espalda cuando escuchó su respuesta.

—Señor— dijo el ruso haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kagome dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una escena extraña entre ambos hombres, notando una mínima diferencia de estatura, pero no estaba muy segura por la distancia en la que se mantenían.

—Kozlov— Respondió duramente, tal vez recordándole algo que solo se entendieron entre ellos.

—No es necesario Señorita, me retiro— comentó tranquilo, dio la vuelta y salió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Kagome muy confundida mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru.

El platinado no respondió y siguió avanzando pasando muy cerca de la joven azabache, esta contuvo la respiración cuando rosó casi delicadamente su piel haciendo contacto con su brazo, eso fue suficiente para dejarla sin aliento, el mayor al pasar a su lado le dedico una mirada fugaz de solo unos segundos, tomó un vaso, se sirvió agua y se recargo en la alacena.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Comentó con indiferencia.

El aturdimiento de Kagome le hizo distraerse dejando atrás aquello que había preguntado y puso la vista en el corral, la pequeña Rin se había quedado tranquilamente dormida en su lugar al poco tiempo de tomar a su preciado peluche.

Nerviosa se movió sacando lo necesario para el postre que deseaba preparar para esa noche; colocó el café, las galletas, cocoa, queso crema, azúcar… se dio cuenta que los huevos estaban detrás del lugar donde Sesshomaru se había puesto a tomar su agua, podía sentir su mirada penetrando su cráneo mientras se movía por toda la cocina, lo cual había ignorado pero ahora que lo miraba de frente estaba segura que la estaba observando, suspiró antes de hablar.

—¿Puedes darme los huevos? — El joven Taisho sin apartar su vista de ella formó una ligera sonrisa de lado en su rostro —Por favor— Insistió la morena sin romper el contacto visual y Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, después de esto Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso de mil colores —E… están detrás de ti, ocupo seis— dijo apenada regresando su vista a las cosas que tenía sobre la isla.

El platinado puso el vaso en la barrita, tomó los huevos que le pidió, se acercó a ella con pasos seguros deteniéndose muy cerca de ella y se los dio rosando accidentalmente sus manos, en silencio la observó mientras estaba a su lado.

—¿Te quedarás a la cena? — Preguntó intentando romper la tensión del momento, aun con sus mejillas ardiendo, se sentía nerviosa, abrumada con la varonil presencia de Sesshomaru, el perfume que la atraía como miel a las abejas, su rostro perfecto que parecía de un ser mitológico, los ojos de un tono peculiar, sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas jodidamente seductoras... Ese hombre era tan… imponente y sexy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Estaban sentadas en la cafetería que se encontraba en el campus donde estudiaba Kagome, Kikyo había insistido que se vieran esa tarde con urgencia, la más joven tenía su horario saturado debido a que se encontraba en finales y todos sus maestros eran estrictos, no podía disponer más tiempo del necesario en otras actividades, pero aun así aceptó conversar con ella mientras comía un Sándwich decente después de varios días de intenso estudio._

— _¿Qué sucede Kikyo?, ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Todo está bien con Inuyasha?— Cuestionó preocupada._

— _Todo está bien—Tranquilizó la mayor a su hermana— solo necesito hacerte una invitación especial, es una cena sencilla, solo estarás tú, Inuyasha… —hizo una pausa sabiendo de la cara que pondría al escuchar el siguiente nombre — y Sesshomaru— Kagome frunció el ceño._

— _¿Por qué tengo que ver a ese tipo?, es un idiota—Bufó molesta debatiéndose en su interior, después de unos segundos suspiró resignada— supongo que no hay opción, ¿Cuándo es?_

— _Así es, no puedes negarte y, además, cuando te enseñé una foto de él antes de conocerlo no me dijiste lo mismo—le comentó burlándose un poco haciendo que Kagome se ruborizara —Recuerdo que dijiste…_

— _¡Cállate! —Se apresuró a interrumpirla antes de que terminara con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal, pero al ver la cara Kikyo bajo la voz— No digas eso nunca más. Iré, si iré a tu cena pero ya no digas nada más. —imploró accediendo y su hermana sonrió satisfecha._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sesshomaru observó a la joven azabache perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas, el perfil de la joven era delicado, femenina y a su vez era aguerrida, no le importaba con quien estuviera ella decía lo que pensaba, sin embargo, le parecía frágil. Apartó el rumbo de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Sí, me quedaré— Respondió moviéndose de ahí, caminó hasta al pequeño corral donde estaba Rin, la tomó acomodándola con facilidad entre sus brazos —Cuando termines búscame, estaré en la oficina.

—S,sí— dijo Kagome y Sesshomaru salió de la cocina.

" _Maldita sea Kagome, ponte a cocinar y quita todo eso de tu mente"_ se reprimió la azabache. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso?, Dejó sus _'tonterías'_ y se concentró solo en terminar de preparar todo para la cena.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El ruso entraba en la sala que estaba adaptada para los custodios dentro de la casa, se encontraba cerca del cuarto donde estaba colocado el sistema de vigilancia. Dimitri caminó directo al mini bar y agarró una botella de agua mineral ignorando al joven moreno que estaba sentado mirando un programa de televisión, dio un trago largo a la bebida.

—Hey, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, me hubieras hablado si necesitabas ayuda— Dijo Koga enfadado por haber tenido que escaparse para ir al baño, se maldecía por haber bebido tanto líquido mientras esperaban a los jefes en el establecimiento.

—No ocupé ayuda, solo moví un corral para la bebé— Contestó serio.

Koga sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, cambió el canal de manera casual.

—Recuerda que solo estamos aquí para hacer _'nuestro trabajo'_ — comentó el con burla las últimas palabras. Dimitri no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el otro sillón fingiendo poner atención en la pantalla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba por el amplio pasillo que daba a la oficina, la cual, anteriormente estaba ocupada por su cuñado, iba por petición de Sesshomaru ya que odiaba ese lugar, solo había entrado una vez y con eso fue suficiente para que no le gustara, estando frente a la puerta suspiró _"¿Ahora que sorpresa le daría?"_ Resignada tocó.

—Adelante— Se escuchó la voz profunda del platinado y le erizó la piel. Reprochándose su estupidez entró.

Cuando lo hizo se quedó impactada por unos momentos, nunca imaginó que al lado de la silla de escritorio se encontraría un pequeño cunero, dentro de este dormía plácidamente la pequeña Rin. Kagome quiso reír y llorar de felicidad pero contuvo el aliento cuando Sesshomaru le habló de nuevo.

—Cierra la puerta— a pesar de que ella sabía que no era una orden con el final de molestarla, siempre parecía de ese modo, así que lo hizo y después se acercó a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio —Por favor, toma asiento— Kagome se sentó.

 _"¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera a la oficina de su jefe y que no era un asunto agradable el que debían tratar? "_

—¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? — Preguntó ya exasperada por la tensión, " _¿tensión del ambiente, la situación o tensión por verlo?",_ se miraba tan varonil, tan dominante y a su vez; parecía tan humano y sensible con Rin a su lado. Solo él podía lograr esa combinación perfecta. _"Maldito"_ pensó.

—Debido a los últimos acontecimientos he decidido que lo mejor para la seguridad de Rin es necesario hacer cambios, sin importar si son de nuestro agrado—Sesshomaru estaba recargado en la silla, sentado de manera perfecta y muy cómodo en ese lugar.

Kagome asintió respaldando lo que él decía, no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras, ella misma deseaba eso más que nunca. Expectante de lo que diría lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y atentos. Sesshomaru, arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

—Por eso, contraté dos guardaespaldas y un equipo de seguridad para la casa— Explicó. Nunca hablaba más de lo necesario pero con ella parecía que debía explicar a detalle. Lo odiaba.

—Ummm— comentó la morena moviendo su cabeza delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Sesshomaru se confundió _"¿Le estaba poniendo atención? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?"_ Apretó una mano haciendo un puño con fuerza. Le molestaba la gente simple y tonta.

—¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

—¡Ja!— se burló Kagome cruzándose de brazos. —¿Crees que soy estúpida? — Sesshomaru no contestó —Pues no lo soy, sé que contrataste guardaespaldas, me los presentaste hace unas horas ¿recuerdas?, sobre el sistema de seguridad, es cuestión de lógica si se trata de ti— Respondió.

Sesshomaru la miraba en silencio, solo podía observar los movimientos bruscos de su rostro, ella no podía ocultar ninguna emoción, sus cejas, sus labios, sus ojos, todo era tan fácil de leer para él y a su vez, le confundía.

—Lo único que quiero es que quites las cámaras de mi cuarto y baño, no quiero a nadie ahí ¿Entiendes? — Demandó molesta y Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, la morena tenía carácter.

—No te preocupes, a nadie le interesa lo que suceda ahí.

Kagome abrió la boca asombrada y ofendida _"¿Era correcto que se sintiera de esa manera?"_ No lo sabía pero estaba enfadada y era lo único que le importaba.

—No, que las quiten— Respondió haciendo un puchero que le pareció gracioso a Sesshomaru pero se negó a reir.

—Aun así, las cámaras se quedan.

—¿Qué? — Gritó y se levantó abruptamente de la silla -No, eso no te permito Sesshomaru.

La azabache se inclinó en el escritorio acomodando sus manos sobre él mirando retadora los ojos dorados que parecían devorarla y no en el buen sentido ¿o sí?

 _"Maldita seas Kagome ¡concéntrate!"_ Se reprimió.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella de manera sigilosa, tan peligrosamente cerca.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que esta actualización les dejara un buen sabor de boca (?)  
ok, supongo que ahora si se quedaron en suspenso.**

 **Las adoro, nos leemos en el proximo capítulo**.

 **Xoxo**


End file.
